No estamos locos
by TomatoKiss
Summary: Tras averiguar que su madre puso un anuncio para encontrarle pareja a Lovino, éste decide largarse de casa de papi y mami y aventurarse a compartir piso con un pintor francés excéntrico sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que le espera conviviendo con semejante individuo. ¡Salvarse el trasero no era sólo una frase hecha en su caso! (Spamano)
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos a 'No estamos locos'. Advertencias antes de leer: Spamano, mal lenguaje (gracias a la dulce boquita de Lovino) y MUNDO ALTERNATIVO.**

_Summary: Tras averiguar que su madre puso un anuncio para encontrarle pareja a Lovino, éste decide largarse de casa de papi y mami y aventurarse a compartir piso con un pintor francés excéntrico sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que le espera conviviendo con semejante individuo. ¡Salvarse el trasero no era sólo una frase hecha en su caso! (Spamano)  
_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

******No estamos locos**

**1. Prólogo**

Lovino Vargas, italiano, alto, extremadamente atractivo, heterosexual, buen cocinero, sonrisa que va provocando orgasmos a las féminas, y, lo más destacable en él, _un músico con un talento excepcional_. Él era perfecto en todos los sentidos, ¿qué mujer no querría estar con alguien con semejante carisma? Las relaciones sentimentales no eran algo que le preocuparan en absoluto a Lovino, ¡faltaría más! Pero si él podía conseguir a la mujer que quisiera cuando le viniera en gana.

Bueno eso era lo que él pensaba de sí mismo. Su madre lo veía con otros ojos: un hijo gorrón sin vistas a independizarse, más vago que el mismo suelo (por no hacer no se hacía ni la comida aunque estuviera medio moribundo por el hambre), con un carácter que ninguna persona en el mundo le aguantaba y con un orgullo que no entendía cómo le cabía en el cuerpo. Por si todo eso pareciera poco, era un simple _músico callejero_.

No, en realidad Lovino no era un simple músico callejero. ¡Él era todo un artista! El problema era de la gente que no sabía apreciar su increíble talento. Cada sonido que salía de su boca o cada instrumento que hacía sonar eran pura poesía para los oídos. Una melodía celestial que armonizaba las sucias calles de la ciudad. Pero su profesión no preocupaba a Lovino para nada, mientras viviera con sus padres él no tenía por qué esforzarse en llegar más lejos en ese mundo. ¡Él no necesitaba ser un Feliciano que ganara millones de euros con cada cuadro o escultura que hacía! No, eso era superficial y el arte no sólo eran cuatro garabatos en un papel.

Tampoco le importaba encontrar una relación estable. Sino tenía novia era para evitarse un problema enorme y es que no pretendía aguantar a una tía que le obligara a cambiar su estilo de vida y le exigiera cosas. No, si podía tener a cualquier mujer cuando quisiera ¿para qué molestarse en aguantar a una durante más de dos horas? Bueno, esto es algo que no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, pero sí a su madre…

Su madre tenía una obsesión: encontrarle la mujer perfecta, es decir, la que lo metiera en cintura y lo sacara de la casa. ¿Qué hizo para ello? Poner un anuncio en el periódico diciendo sólo cosas maravillosas sobre su hijo y, algo más, _quien lo aguantara y se casara con él recibiría una buena cantidad de dinero._

Para su alegría empezaron a interesarse chicas. Lovino al principio no se extrañaba, él era músico y guapo al fin y al cabo, hasta que le sacó la información a su hermano, el grandísimo artista Feliciano, por teléfono. ¿Qué hizo para joderle el plan a su querida madre? Comportarse como un verdadero cabrón con todas esas zorras interesadas. Si ya de por sí podía llegar a ser odioso, ahora no lo aguantaba ni dios.

—¡Pero qué no ves que esa vida que llevas no tiene futuro! — exclamó su madre levantándole la voz y cabreada tras saber que a la última chica interesada en su hijo acabó abandonada en un barrio de mala muerte (y luego en el hospital).

—¿Quieres dejar mi vida en paz de una puta vez? — preguntó exasperado Lovino caminando enfadado a su habitación. ¡Además la putilla esa llegó a su casa sana y salva! Solo pasó una noche en el hospital y por un simple ataque de ansiedad, no pasó nada grave joder, sólo se llevó el susto de su vida y, sinceramente, se lo merecía por zorra.

—¡Con esa vida que llevas acabarás en dios sabe qué metido! Y yo no pienso estar allí para sacarte las castañas del fuego, te lo advierto — le señaló con un dedo inquisidor.

—No te preocupes, nunca te pediré nada — dijo dando un portazo y escondiéndose en su habitación. La que había sido por veinticinco años y ese mismo día, dejaría de ser.

¡Y una mierda iba a aguantar que su madre se metiera hasta en su vida sentimental! Jamás llevó a ninguna tía a casa (aunque la verdad eso sólo fue porque ninguna lo aguantaba durante tanto tiempo). Además él podía apañárselas solo si quería. ¡Había que joderse! Sabía cocinar y aunque fuera un simple músico callejero, ganaba cosa de trescientos euros al mes. No era mucho, pero seguro que algo encontraba.

Encendió el ordenador y se dispuso a buscar un alquiler por menos de trescientos euros al mes. Ni uno sólo, era mucho pedir así que buscó algo para compartir. Un anuncio le llamó la atención, no dudó en coger el móvil y llamar al tío del anuncio. ¡Total, peor que en su casa no podía estar en ningún sitio! ¿Verdad?

—¿_Allô_? — contestó un hombre con un notable acento francés.

—Llamo por el anuncio de compartir piso, ¿sigue en pie? — preguntó Lovino impaciente.

—_Oui, mon ami_ — respondió el hombre – ¿Cuándo le viene bien que nos veamos?

—¡Ahora mismo! — gritó emocionado. Demasiado tal vez, se maldijo Lovino a sí mismo, ¿cómo podía ser tan gilipollas? Ahora no podría intentar regatear con el precio o las condiciones.

—_D'accord_, le espero esta noche en mi piso, ya conoce la dirección.

Colgó y se puso a hacer las maletas. Bueno, en realidad todo lo que tenía cabía sólo en una. Nunca fue un caprichoso. Sólo un problema, ¿cómo iba a llevar a sus niños? Sus instrumentos musicales eran imposibles para llevar de una y algunos ni a la de tres (como la batería). Suspiró y escogió algunos: el piano electrónico, su amado oboe, la flauta travesera (joder en verdad sonaba mal decir que tocaba la flauta, pero más aún la flauta travesera), un clarinete y el violín (prefirió dejar la viola allí ya que tenía suficiente con llevar un instrumento que sonara mal).

¿Para qué molestarse en avisar a sus padres que veían abrazados una película plácidamente? Se negaba a darles la más mínima información de su vida, bastante habían sabido durante tantos años. Dejó una nota donde decía que se independizaba y que ya llamaría cuando le diera la gana. Salió de la casa silenciosamente y sin dar un portazo, todo lo contrario de lo que había dicho tantísimas veces: _'Algún día me largaré de esta puta casa dando un portazo y no volveréis a saber nada de mí.'_

El gran músico suspiró mientras se subía al autobús, en el fondo era un buenazo aunque nadie lo pensara. Bajó a la media hora y se encaminó a la dirección que tenía apuntada en un papel. Era un buen edificio, parecía de un ricachón, pero no podía ser ¿qué persona rica pensaba compartir un piso de lujo? Lovino pronto lo descubrió, un pintor excéntrico.

Le abrió la puerta con las ropas llenas de pintura y con el peinado recogido en una pequeña coleta. Un rubio de ojos azules y con una barba bien definida, si Lovino fuera mujer se atrevería a decir que era atractivo.

—Pasa y toma asiento — le ofreció con su notable acento francés y una sonrisa que provocó en el joven músico un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

Lovino observó a su alrededor, un ático increíblemente espacioso y lujoso. ¿En verdad alguien así quería compartir piso?

— ¿Cuáles son las condiciones del contrato? — preguntó algo incrédulo y, con razón.

—En el anuncio vienen la mayoría claramente definidas — respondió tranquilamente y acomodándose en su cómodo y caro sofá — Tú escoges el precio, no importa que sea nada al mes, pero lo importante es que me ayudes con el trabajo.

—¿Cómo es que puedo escoger vivir gratis y nadie lo ha cogido antes? — preguntó escéptico el joven italiano.

—Nadie daba la talla para el trabajo, los tuve que rechazar a todos — suspiró pesadamente el francés — Pero tú pareces ideal para ello. Soy pintor, simplemente te pediré que me ayudes tanto para transportar mis cuadros como para hacer publicidad de los mismos y, si es necesario, para modelar.

—¿Modelar? — arqueó Lovino una ceja muy extrañado.

— Sí, eres realmente atractivo, perfecto para esto. Mira ese cuadro de allí, te pediré algo así.

Lovino miró un cuadro, uno de los muchos, que estaba colgado. Una mujer vestida con un traje rosa y abrazada a un pony. No era muy guapa, pero había que joderse, ¡qué bueno era el pintor ese! Incluso se podía decir que tenía el mismo talento que Feliciano, y eso era mucho.

—De acuerdo, ya me traje todas mis pertenencias — respondió Lovino convencido del todo. ¡Total todo tenía buena pinta!

—¡_Marvellous_! — exclamó el francés — Soy Francis Bonnefoy.

—Lovino Vargas — extendió la mano.

—Ya lo sé — dijo provocando la mirada extrañada del músico — Eres el hermano de Feliciano Vargas, sois muy parecidos físicamente por eso lo supe, además de que vi un anuncio tuyo en el periódico en el que buscabas pareja.

—¡Ese anuncio lo hizo mi madre! A mí no me metas en esa mierda — dijo algo cabreado.

—Otra de las condiciones es que me presentes a tu hermano — dijo tranquilamente caminando en dirección al que sería el cuarto de Lovino.

—De acuerdo — respondió algo malhumorado. Su hermano siempre ante todo, pero claro tenía que ser porque ambos eran pintores así que no podía negarse.

Una vez acomodado, es decir, tirando su maleta a la cama y dejando con cuidado a sus hermosos hijos, sus queridos instrumentos. Se dejó guiar por aquel piso enorme y bien iluminado y acabó sentado en aquel cómodo sofá mientras el francés le servía una copa de vino.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas Lovi?

—¿Quién cojones te dio permiso para llamarme Lovi? — preguntó enfurruñado el flautero, no le gustaba que se tomara tantas confianzas al mismo conocerse.

—_Mon ami_… vamos a compartir piso, debemos tenernos confianzas — empezó a decir — Veo que te gusta el vino, pero deberías tener cuidado, emborracharte junto a alguien a quien acabas de conocer puede acabar en la cama.

Lovino escupió el vino que iba a tragarse gustosamente. ¿Ese tío era _gay_? ¿Se había metido con un homosexual que lo encontraba _atractivo_? En ese momento el joven músico comprendió algo: debía empezar a preocuparse por _salvarse el trasero_, vamos, que su seguridad anal estaba en juego en esa casa.

El francés se rió por la reacción del joven. Ese tal Lovino tenía una mente muy simple y jugar con ella le parecía increíblemente divertido, se lo iba a pasar en grande.

* * *

**Fin del prólogo.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic es SPAMANO y es un MUNDO ALTERNATIVO.**

**¿Opiniones?**


	2. Agotamiento mental

Primer capítulo, pero antes les voy a dejar una explicación de cómo surgió esta historia:

Esta historia surgió por una idea para una escena entre Antonio y Lovino, decidí crear un fic y usar esa idea en una escena. A partir de ella creé la relación entre Antonio y Lovino, primero fue el cómo llegaron a esa situación (la de la escena), a partir de ahí fui creando cómo evoluciona su relación y cómo se conocen, también el final, cómo acaban. Por el cómo se conocieron decidí que Lovino fuera músico callejero, porque me ayudaba a dar pie a toda la relación. Entonces se me planteó un problema, ¿dónde vivía Lovino? Siendo músico callejero es obvio que sólo no puede vivir, por tanto o con sus padres o con su hermano (al cual, por darle a ambos algo artístico, decidí que fuera pintor/escultor/artista), con su hermano lo rechacé porque dudé que Lovino quisiera estar junto a él cuando él era considerado un prodigio y, Lovino era un simple músico callejero, y obviamente sus padres no querrían que un hijo tuviese esa profesión, querrían algo más para él. Por tanto, Lovino necesitaba irse de casa, para ello planeé lo del anuncio del periódico que puso su madre, pero ¿con quién viviría? Entonces pensé directamente en Francis ¿por qué? Porque como Feliciano sería pintor, y es el otro único que podría hacerlo, además es amigo de Antonio y, por último, Francis se lleva mal con una persona que necesito que aparezca, no diré quién (pero que me cierra el círculo perfecto por otras cosas que ya les diré cuando aparezcan, todavía es MUY pronto)._  
_

Les dejo con la historia, gracias por leer:

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**2. Agotamiento mental**

Aquella noche el joven prodigio de la música no pudo pegar ojo. Es algo lógico si consideramos todas las emociones vividas en un solo día, o tal vez fuera porque los ronquidos del pintor traspasaban las paredes y se metían en la cabeza de Lovino. Seguramente fuera la primera opción. Se levantó de la cama, dio una vuelta estúpida por su nueva habitación, se volvió a meter en la cama, dio dos vueltas para quedarse igual que al principio, suspiró, se volvió a levantar y decidió ir al baño.

Cualquiera pensaría que Lovino era idiota si lo viera caminar, pero por suerte para él nadie lo podía ver. No es que andara como un pato mareado, o peor aún, como un pato cojo, simplemente se aseguraba de no ser violado en esa penetrante y aterradora oscuridad. Así que para Lovino en ese momento ir caminando sin separar el culo de la pared era el acto más inteligente que jamás nadie podría tener en aquella situación. ¡Cualquiera haría lo mismo si estuviera en su pellejo! Lovino no sabía en qué se interesaba aquel enigmático pintor, si en compartir piso _o en su culo_.

La noche no dio muchos momentos más interesantes que aquella _situación de alto riesgo_ en la que el joven músico se jugaba el trasero. Bueno, en realidad sí, volver a la habitación de la misma manera.

La mañana fue simplemente para terminar de acomodarse en su nuevo hogar. Toda su ropa estaba bien doblada y colgada en el armario, sus niños estaban colocados por toda la habitación de manera que ni molestasen ni se les pudiera golpear sin querer. ¡Eso sí! Lovino tuvo el suficiente cuidado de esconder bien su ropa interior, no quería ni pensar en que el francés pudiera sobársela cuando él no estuviera.

—¿Cómo has dormido Lovi? —preguntó descaradamente el pintor.

—¡Toda la noche de un tirón! —exclamó Lovi corriendo a sentarse. No podía permitirse el riesgo de exponer demasiado tiempo su culo a vistas francesas.

—Entonces eres como yo, duermes como una marmota Lovi —comentó el francés dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Cuándo cojones te he dado permiso para que me llames Lovi? —ahí estaba el pequeño detalle.

—Era para empezar a tomarnos confianzas Lovi —dijo Francis aumentando el ceño fruncido y la mala leche del italiano —En fin, _conozcámonos mon ami_.

Si Lovino no fuera orgulloso al mismo escuchar ese _'conozcámonos'_ con ese acento afranchutado y esa voz demasiado profunda, hubiera salido corriendo a los brazos de su mami y le hubiera dicho que sería bueno y no lo volvería a hacer. Su madre le hubiera dicho '_Ya te lo dije'_ pero luego le hubiera comprado un 'Huevo Kinder' de esos con los que te quedas la sorpresa y tiras el chocolate. Pero ese no era el caso, ni mucho menos, Lovi era valiente, era _echao pa'lante_, él era todo un hombre.

—¿A qué te dedicas? _Anoche_ no me lo contaste al final. —continuó el francés con su tortura. Ese _'anoche'_ con tanto énfasis produjo un deseo difícilmente irrefrenable de volver con su mamá que lo esperaría con un plato de lasaña calentita… ¡Pero no! Él era Lovino Vargas.

—S-soy músico — respondió totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Y qué es lo que _tocas_? —preguntó curioso su sádico compañero de piso.

—Pues varios instrumentos músicales —respondió con la obviedad más grande del mundo y dejándolo como idiota — y también canto.

El gabacho se rió cuando Lovino le contestó de manera tan inocente. Después de que había puesto tanto énfasis en tantas cosas de la conversación y luego, tras todo eso, el italiano malhumorado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la doble dirección que había tenido su pregunta.

—¿Y dónde trabajas? —continuó su interrogatorio dejando de lado (para su lástima porque se estaba divirtiendo) su toque de doble dirección.

—E-en una esquina —titubeó, la verdad es que ser músico callejero no daba muy buena impresión.

—¿Cómo las putas? —rió el pintor.

El italiano se sonrojó violentamente, tanto por la vergüenza como por la furia. Cualquiera lo haría si le dijeran que era _una_ puta de esquina. ¡Además le estaba llamando prostituta! ¡A él, su compañero de piso que sabía perfectamente que estaba soltero por el puñetero anuncio de los cojones!

—Era una broma Lovi, no te enfades —le comentó riéndose entre dientes.

—¡No era una broma desgraciado! — le contestó Lovino levantándose de la silla, obviamente así quedaría más enfadado e imponente.

—Qué poco sentido del humor que tienes —el francés movió la mano de lado a lado como quitándole importancia— ¿Pero por qué no tocas en algún conservatorio o das clases de música?

—¡Porque no me sale del nabo!

En realidad era mentira, nunca le habían dado una oportunidad. Tampoco era que se hubiera esforzado en llegar más lejos de lo que estaba, ¡pero se había esforzado! Que tenía el mejor lugar de la ciudad… ¡Estar entre el Payaso Sonrisas (sí, ese que salía en los anuncios del dentista) y el hombre que se metía lápices por la nariz era un privilegio! Más quisieran muchos estar en su lugar.

—Está bien, no te enfades —le pasó el galo el brazo por el hombro mientras el italiano se acojonaba por momentos, perdón, 'se crecía orgulloso por haber ganado la batalla por la esquina'— Si algún mes no puedes pagarme no pasa nada, me compensarás _trabajando para mí._

No era que a Francis le encantara dar un tono sensual y, según el flautista, escalofriante porque fuera malo. No, que va, para nada. Él sólo trataba de ser _amigable_ y coger confianzas con su compañero de piso, como cualquier persona normal haría en su lugar. ¡Pero si Francis era en realidad tan inocente y puro como el agua del manantial!

—De acuerdo, pero cocinarás para mí para compensarme —comentó el chico mientras el francés lo apretujaba más contra él.

—Claro que sí, te deleitarás con mi cocina —lo soltó por completo y se sentó enfrente suyo —Haré que _te lamas y te relamas los dedos_.

Lovino sonrió tontamente y el galo se rió complacido. ¡Pero qué mente más inocente tenía el chico!

Tras el paso de los días Lovino pudo apreciar el estilo de vida del galo. Dormía como un tronco, roncaba tan fuerte que parecía un tigre rugiendo, acostumbraba a echarse colonia _'Johnson Baby' _(según él era porque atraía a las mujeres solteronas ya que pensaban que era un pobre y separado padre sentimental y, joder, eso las atraía como moscas a la mierda, siendo Francis la mierda), nunca madrugaba, cocinaba de maravilla y encima le enseñaba a preparar muchas recetas al italiano, su vino siempre era de gran calidad y lo compartía con él, nunca fumaba dentro de casa ya que salía al balcón, amaba el deporte (aunque Lovino más bien diría que amaba al sudado deportista) y, ante todo, estaba más salido que una gata en celo.

No era que subiera a casa mujeres, era sólo que le gustaban todas las mujeres y todos los hombres que veía. ¿Cómo lo podía saber Lovi? Porque no paraba de comentar qué buen culo tenía tal chico, qué delantera tenía esa otra, menudas nalgas le hacían esos pantalones cortos al vecino de enfrente, pero qué piernas más largas tenía esa chica y qué bien las lucía con esas medias de encaje. Lovino comprendió dos cosas conviviendo con Francis, la primera era que el francés era un tipo increíblemente sincero, abierto, liberal y completamente bisexual; la segunda era que seguía sin saber qué podría pasar con su bonito culo… habían convivido juntos durante tantos años y ahora no sabía cómo iban a acabar ambos.

—¡¿Quieres salir ya de una puta vez del baño?! —gritó el italiano una mañana aporreando la puerta y saltando da lado a lado para que no se le escapara el pis.

—Aún no he terminado~ —le respondió el 'acaparabaños' con un tono feliz.

—¡Llevas toda la jodida mañana metido ahí! —Lovino se apoyó desesperadamente contra la puerta, necesitaba evacuar pronto o aquello se convertiría en el nacimiento de un nuevo río— ¡Sal ya, cojones!

—Lovi, tienes tan buen vocabulario como un camionero —comentó mientras salía del baño, ayudado con un empujón de Lovino— Creo que te equivocaste de profesión.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —respondió enfadado y tremendamente aliviado mientras su cuerpo expulsaba todo un torrente de pis.

Salvo porque Francis acaparaba el ÚNICO baño de la casa durante HORAS, lo demás estaba muy bien. Lovino aprendió cocina francesa y algunas cosas sobre arte. Para conquistar siempre se llegaba al corazón de una persona por el estómago, ¡qué hombre ni qué narices! Lovino podía conquistar de esa manera a cualquier mujer. La parte del arte le ayudó a comprender mejor la profesión de su hermano, el grandísimo artista Feliciano Vargas que tanto admiraba el pintor.

Bueno, había otro pequeño detalle que le dificultaba la convivencia, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia.

—¿Tienes algo que lavar Lovi?

En ese momento el joven músico cayó en la cuenta de que no importaba lo mucho que escondiera su ropa interior… ¡se acabaría revolviendo con la del francés en la lavadora! Y por si eso no sonaba suficientemente atroz y torturador había algo más: estaban muy buen expuestos a los ojos del galo mientras se secaban dulcemente tendidos y mecidos por el viento.

Pero por lo demás todo estaba bien así que la convivencia no supuso grandes problemas. Lo demás eran puras nimiedades, si el francés roncaba Lovino sólo tuvo que ir a comprarse unos tapones para los oídos, si planchaba y guardaba la ropa interior Lovino sólo tenía que observarla luego con cuidado por si aparecía sobada y si se acercaba demasiado al músico él sólo tenía que salir corriendo a su habitación. Nada raro por ningún lado.

Eso era todo lo relacionado al día a día normal de unos compañeros de piso. Luego estaban esos ratos en los que Lovino ayudaba a Francis con su trabajo.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —preguntó Lovino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Si había algo que el gabacho no soportaba era que vieran una obra suya antes de terminada. Su estudio era el lugar más amplio de todo el apartamento, allí estaban todos sus cuadros terminados y en proceso guardados con cuidado y cubiertos con paños y sábanas para que no se ensuciaran. Era un lugar limpio, seguro que si le pasaban el algodón no sacarían ni un gramo de roña, ojalá Lovino pudiera decir lo mismo de sus uñas. El joven castaño sólo pasaba cuando Francis le pedía que llevara un cuadro, obviamente terminado, a una galería, el resto del tiempo el estudio estaba cerrado con llave, incluso cuando Francis estaba dentro trabajando.

—Tienes que llevar ese par de cuadros que te dejé allí a la galería. Ya sabes dónde es.

Lovino asintió y los cogió con sumo cuidado, no se podía quejar, al fin y al cabo en realidad estaba viviendo gratis (al francés le dejó vivir con él totalmente gratis a cambio de su colaboración). No era nada extraño que le pidiera eso a Lovi, simplemente el joven rubio iba a hacer una exposición en cosa de medio año y estaba llevando con cuidado todas sus preciosas creaciones. Algunas las dejó ver a Lovino pero otras no le permitía ni asomarse a echarles un vistazo. No era algo que extrañase al joven, al fin y al cabo le dijo que le quería dar una sorpresa en su exposición de arte, a él y a su hermano al que tendría que llamar para invitarlo y presentarle al francés. La idea de volver a juntarse con su hermano le causaba horror, él siempre tenía la vida perfecta y se interesaba demasiado por la suya tan imperfecta. Pero eso no era lo que jodía a Lovino, ¡lo que verdaderamente le ponía echo una furia era que luego se lo contaba a mamá y esta luego le regañaba!

Eso le recordó que todavía no había avisado a sus padres (ni al idiota de su hermano) que vivía en un apartamento de lujo con un pintor famoso y su vida iba genial. ¡Bueno ya lo haría más tarde! Además era mejor esperar otros pocos meses y aprovechar la invitación del francés para evitar que sus padres le pusieran el grito en el cielo.

Poco a poco el italiano comprendía el estilo de vida del galo y se acostumbraba a ello. A las dos semanas bajó la guardia porque le pilló algo de confianza al gabacho. Se arrepintió y en seguida volvió a levantar barreras entre ellos.

—¿Qué tal llevas el día Lovi? —preguntó Francis mientras se soltaba la coleta.

—De momento va bien —contestó el italiano pasando delante suyo tranquilamente, momento en el que el francés aprovechó para darle una inocente palmada en el trasero.

¡Le había sobado el trasero! ¡Con todo el descaro y perversión del mundo! Había usado su sucia mano para manosearle todo el culo y babear por ello con una cara de depravado sexual que hizo a Lovino querer salir llorando a los brazos de su mamita. En realidad sólo había sido una palmadita, un toquecito. ¡Pero para Lovi eso era mucho más! Significaba que el francés había estado esperando pacientemente a que dulcemente bajara la guardia y entonces ¡zas! Vio su perfecta oportunidad para llevar al músico a su cama. Pues no lo iba a conseguir, ¡ni mucho menos! Para pagarle el piso y la comida ya trabajaba para él, antes muerto que ser su puta personal.

—Tienes un buen culo Lovi —comentó el francés feliz y complacido, ¡complacido!— Pero conozco uno mucho mejor sinceramente.

¿Eso era algo para lo que sentirse aliviado? Pues para Lovino desde luego que no.

—¿Q-q-quién c-cojones te crees que eres para s-sobarme el culo? —sacó pecho Lovinito y se creció como un auténtico hombre.

En realidad estaba por cagarse en los pantalones, pero no quería hacerlo, al fin y al cabo era Francis el que se encargaba de la colada… y entonces se daría cuenta.

—Vamos no te asustes Lovi, sólo era una pequeña muestra de afecto.

El galo rió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en aquel sofá que, la verdad, estaba tomando la forma del culo de Lovino ¡y no era porque estuviera gordo o se pasara el día allí! Qué va, para nada. Era porque no se podía pasar el día armonizando la calle con su música, también tenía que descansar y el francés, por si ese motivo pareciera nimio, que no lo era, podía necesitarlo en cualquier momento para transportar un cuadro o limpiar algo.

—¡Me estabas sobando el culo pervertido! —gritó como una niña a la que su hermano le acaba de arrancar la cabeza de la '_Barbie_'.

—Si sólo era una palmadita inocente —dijo mientras encendía la tele. Ese día retransmitían un especial de natación sincronizada, no podía perderse esas piernas.

—¡Cómo si no supiera qu-que…!

—¿Cómo si no supieras qué? —preguntó el gabacho girándose a su compañero de piso.

'_Que estás interesado en mi trasero_'. Venga, que él podía decírselo. Pero si le sentaba mal a Francis y le echaba de casa, ¿adónde iría? No pensaba volver con el rabo entre las piernas con sus padres y ni muchísimo menos a su hermano. ¿Y si al decírselo lo incitaba más? También cabía esa posibilidad.

—¡Mira, ya va a empezar! —dio una palmadita el francés a su lado indicando dónde se tenía que sentar Lovi.

Había más sitios, pero a su lado… era a su lado. Y por eso mismo Lovi, que cedió por precaución y por darle el beneficio de la duda, no por las piernas que salían y entraban en el agua elegantemente, decidió que era mejor sentarse lo más alejado posible a él.

En estos momentos, aunque el joven músico no lo quisiera reconocer en la vida, Francis y él eran tremendamente parecidos. Dos tíos babeando ante la pantalla por ver a las chicas de natación sincronizada y, sobretodo, por sus piernas, danzarinas que entran en el agua y se asoman y juegan inocentemente, esas piernas largas y sensuales. Sí, definitivamente, estos eran los momentos en los que ambos más conectaban.

Todo eso había sido su convivencia durante esas dos primeras semanas de prueba. La habían pasado, pero Lovino hacía más cosas aparte de sentarse en el sofá y ayudar a Francis, también trabajaba duro. Todos los días de cinco de la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche se colocaba en su esquina conquistada para trabajar haciendo aquel lugar un sitio mucho mejor.

Esas dos semanas fueron como siempre, cada día llevaba un instrumento distinto, algunos días prefería el clarinete y otros el oboe, el violín acostumbraba a llevarlo cuando no le apetecía soplar por un agujerito. Aunque el que más le gustaba era su flauta travesera, no podía evitarlo, no se lo diría a nadie, pero era el instrumento que más le gustaba. Los días que mejor le fueron consiguió sacar más de cincuenta euros y numerosos aplausos, los días que peor le iban no sacaba nada porque se quedaba en casa mirando la lluvia caer a través de la ventana. El resto de los días se sacaba entre quince y cuarenta euros.

No estaba nada mal la cifra, nadie conseguía tanto como él. Pero sobretodo, nadie conseguía tanto de las chicas como él, y de las marujas también. Una sonrisa y unas palabras y las tenía encandiladas, él podía ser todo un Don Juan.

Pero había algo que a Lovino le ponía los pelos de punta y, era que había un hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo desde hacía tres días. Se sentaba en la cafetería de enfrente y se quedaba mirándolo durante horas y horas. ¿Acaso era un detective? ¿Había acaso Lovino hecho algo malo? ¿Querían acabar con él? Claro, que el pánico acabó en cuanto se le acercó aquel día.

—¿Eso es una flauta de pan? —se le acercó preguntando felizmente y Lovino sólo tuvo ganas de apartarlo de un tortazo.

—No, ni de lejos, ¿cómo puedes pensar que es una flauta de pan imbécil? —preguntó de mala gana haciendo que una chica que no dejaba de mirarlo frunciera el ceño y se fuera dándole la espalda.

El chico rió, ese tipo era idiota y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de música. Además era molesto, no le dejaba hacer nada. Lovino lo miró mal esperando que se fuera, pero se quedó ahí mirando la flauta como un gordo mira un escaparate de pasteles.

—¿Entonces es una flauta dulce? —se llevó el chico la mano a la barbilla.

—¿Cómo va a ser una flauta dulce? —preguntó MUY molesto Lovino.

—¿Entonces no es una flauta?

—¡Claro que es una flauta! —respondió exasperado el flautero.

Ese tipo seguía sin la menor intención de irse, además ¿a cuento de qué le importaba a ese el tipo de flauta?

—¡Ya lo veo! —exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Es un flautín ¿a que sí?

—¡No es un flautín cacho idiota! —se llevó la mano a la cara —Es una flauta travesera, ¡tra-ve-se-ra!

La boca del chico hizo la forma de una 'o' y en seguida volvió a sustituirlo por otra sonrisa. Lovino se estaba cabreando por momentos, ese tío imbécil no lo dejaba en paz y la gente se empezaba a ir aburrida, bueno aburrida no, riéndose de los dos. ¡Incluso vio al Payaso Sonrisas reírse por ello! Maldita sea, su enemigo acérrimo le estaba mirando por encima del hombro.

—Tiene un nombre muy gracioso~

Y volvió a reír, el músico soltó aire molesto. ¡Ya sabía que tenía un nombre horrible! Por eso jamás reconocería que era su instrumento favorito.

—¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer subnormal?

—Pues ahora que lo dices tenía que ir a comprar el pan —miró al Lovino y éste le hizo una señal de _'lárgate de una puta vez'_ que no pilló— Pero aún tengo tiempo de sobra.

Lovino lo miró y el joven le volvió a sonreír. ¿Ese tío sonreía todo el rato o qué narices le pasaba?

—¿Qué cojones quieres? —preguntó con la paciencia al límite.

—Tocas muy bien —le contestó alegremente haciendo que Lovino se sonrojara por el cumplido— ¿Eres músico profesional?

—No —respondió tajante, le gustaba que le agasajasen, pero no que un pesado no le dejara en paz.

—Pues tocas de maravilla, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacerlo así de bien?

—¿A ti qué coño te importa? —había terminado con la paciencia de Lovino.

—Bueno, sólo quería saberlo… —respondió un poco tristón por la mala contestación— ¿Crees que yo podría aprender a tocar algún instrumento así de bien?

Si Lovino fuera mala persona le hubiera dicho que se fuera a la mierda y le dejara en paz de una puñetera vez, pero al ver ese brillo en los ojos no pudo hacerlo. No se atrevió a romper las ilusiones de un idiota feliz que tenía mentalidad de un niño de cuatro años encaprichado en un hobby con el que no llegará nunca lejos a ningún sitio, pero ahí están sus padres apoyándolo. Además, si le decía que sí se largaría contento y lo dejaría.

—Sí, sólo necesitas un instrumento, ahora lárgate.

—Gracias~ —exclamó felizmente el chico— Soy Antonio.

El chico extendió la mano y esperó a que Lovino se la estrechara, al no hacerlo se acercó un poco más y el músico lo miró peor aún.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—No te importa —le apartó la mano molesto.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! —hizo una mueca— Yo te dije mi nombre, ahora me tienes que decir el tuyo.

—Yo no te pregunté por tu nombre y ahora lárgate bastardo que no me dejas tocar.

El tal Antonio lo volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta.

—Ah perdona, no me di cuenta que te estaba molestando —exclamó felizmente pero no se movió.

Lovino lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la furia de su mirada se perdió al mismo chocar con el rostro alegre del joven castaño.

—¿No ibas a comprar el pan? —preguntó de mala gana, había pasado su límite y estaba hasta las narices de tratar con semejante subnormal.

—¡Es verdad! —se dio media vuelta— Gracias por recordármelo, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto~

—¡Espero que jamás! —gritó Lovino rojo de la furia.

Se acabó, ya no aguantaba más, recogió sus cosas, guardó su queridísima flauta y se fue de aquel lugar. Ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día. Cuando llegó a su dulce hogar, su compañero de piso lo esperaba con la cena puesta en la mesa y con la ropa llena de pintura, al notar la expresión del chico sonrió y prefirió no decir nada.

Lovino devoró la comida con furia y ni siquiera la saboreó, Francis no agradeció eso porque se había esforzado mucho en preparar algo delicioso, pero prefirió dejarlo así.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó el francés cuando salió de la ducha más tarde.

Lovino se giró para contestarle, peor pronto se arrepintió.

—¡Dios mío! ¡TÁPATE! ¿Q-q-qué haces desnudo maldito?

El pintor se rió fuertemente y se acercó a Lovino que estaba tapándose con las manos en la cara. Se puso delante suyo con los brazos en jarra.

—Lovi, pero si no tengo nada que no hallas visto antes.

Lovino se quitó las manos para contestar, pero se encontró con el poderío francés y saltó hacia atrás asustado.

Vale, ese día había resultado desastroso para Lovino. El chico se hundió agotado en la cama, había tenido días horribles con el francés, pero ese día había sido el peor de todos. Cerró los ojos deseando que aquel día acabara pronto y se perdiera en el olvido, en no volver a ver a ese subnormal del flautín y en que Francis recibiera un golpe en la cabeza que le hiciera convertirse en una persona normal. No supo cuando, pero se durmió entre tal dulces pensamientos.

Al día siguiente con su par de cojones se plantó en su querida esquina dispuesto a interpretar una melodía compuesta por él mismo cuando su sangre se heló. El idiota del tal Antonio lo miraba sonriente desde aquella cafetería, en su espalda cargaba algo que, por la experiencia de Lovino, se trataba obviamente de la funda de un instrumento musical.

—¡Hola! —saludó en español, lo cual Lovino no entendió por supuesto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de español— Mira, ahora yo también tengo un instrumento, ¿me enseñas por fi~?

Una sonrisa estúpida se le formó a Lovino en la cara, la única diferencia que había con la de Antonio era que ésta no expresaba nada de felicidad, sólo agotamiento mental.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Reviews: Gracias a todos por el ánimo, les contesté a todos c:**

**-Darkmoon:** Sí, es similar, ya lo sé y eso me ralló muchísimo, por eso mismo decidí explicar cómo surgió porque en realidad aunque sea la base de esta historia, surgió porque la necesitaba para todo lo demás, fue lo penúltimo que decidí.

No lo puedo evitar, yo también adoro a Lovino con el don para la música. Le queda muy natural y simplemente me encanta. En cuanto a sus amistades las estoy meditando todas.

Antonio es amigo de Francis así que ya se conocen (creo que lo dejé claro cuando el mismo Francis le dijo a Lovi refiriéndose a su culo _'Pero conozco uno mucho mejor sinceramente'_). Lovino es un caballero con las mujeres, sí, pero no le duran mucho porque su personalidad puede ser un gran problema, al igual que si son por puro interés creo que como persona las rechaza totalmente.

La verdad es que tienes ideas muy originales para fics, no dejas de sorprenderme. Pero todavía es muy pronto, necesito acabar de momento mis dos historias. Si decidiera escribir la historia (lo cual te agradezco mucho) en el disclaimer pondría que es tu idea, al igual que en el MPreg. De momento voy a centrarme en lo que tengo.

**Gracias a todos por leer, con eso ya me hicieron muy feliz c:**


	3. Tócame la flauta

_¿Saben? Hay algo que me hace increíblemente feliz cada vez que recibo un review. Y es que simplemente consigo sacarles sonrisas y más de una buena risa. Cada vez que alguien me dice que se animaron, que se divirtieron, que sonrieron durante el capítulo y que rieron en varias ocasiones… todo eso me llena mucho, porque consigo que tengan emociones que les hacen felices aunque sea por un rato._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**3. Tócame la flauta**

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ese era su nombre completo aunque nadie lo llamaba así, es más, ni siquiera era muy conocido como Antonio. No, él era alguien tan cercano y al que podías cogerle confianzas tan pronto que lo normal era llamarlo Toni, Toño, Toñete, cualquier variación de su nombre en otro idioma o cualquier mote cariñoso, aunque… a veces no tan cariñoso en algunas excepciones.

Ese chico llegaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara frente a ti y simplemente te saludaba efusivamente aunque no te conociera de nada. Él era así, no es que fuera un vividor despreocupado, claro que no, también tenía sus menos. Simplemente es que Antonio es un español alegre y optimista. _'No hay por qué preocuparse hasta que sea demasiado tarde', _ese era su lema y el que seguía al pie de la letra, claro, que le traía de vez en cuando muchos problemas…

¿De vez en cuándo? En realidad muy a menudo. No podía estarse quieto y siempre tenía que estar metido en algo menos a la hora de la siesta, su deporte favorito, el resto del tiempo siempre estaba con algo entre manos. Como ahora mismo, se le había metido entre ceja y ceja aprender a tocar un instrumento musical.

¿Por qué?

Porque es un impulsivo.

Antonio primero actúa y dice y si luego ve que algo sale mal, entonces piensa. ¿Para qué preocuparse si todo estaba bien? Ya lo decía su lema y filosofía de vida, ante todo estar bien y sólo preocuparse cuando las cosas no salgan como uno quiere.

Encontró a su _'musa'_, a la persona que le tenía que introducir en aquel maravilloso mundo de _'do, re, mis' _ y… todo eso es pura y mera mentira.

Envidia.

Eso fue lo que recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio por primera vez a cierto joven tocando en una esquina. Pasaba por allí de casualidad hacía ya tres días y algo deleitó sus oídos y le hizo pararse. Ese chico tocaba un clarinete, claro que Antonio no sabía lo que era, pero también quería hacer lo mismo. Era un sonido orgásmico (o al menos eso decían las muchachas que pasaban por delante riendo entre dientes y cuchicheando entre ellas).

—Ese joven viene aquí todos los días a las cinco de la tarde y se queda hasta que cae la noche.

Las viejas siempre mirando todos los detalles de los demás, pero le venía bien esa información. Observó y encontró una cafetería enfrente, _'El Mostacchio Grasso',_ que resultaba un lugar acogedor con un nombre deleitador y, ante todo, en primera línea para observar atentamente al muchacho.

No parecía difícil, al tercer día de observarlo se decidió a acercarse con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Claro que como sonreía constantemente ya ni se enteraba cuándo lo hacía.

—¿Eso es una flauta de pan?

Pregunta clara y directa. Él también quería tocar así de bien, seguro que si se esforzaba podía. Si ya se lo decía su madre _'Hijo, si te esfuerzas puedes conseguir cualquier cosa.'_ Típica frase que toda madre le cuenta a su niño y que le anima y da fuerzas, sobretodo cuando fracasa… lo cual suele ocurrir demasiado a menudo.

Pero no fue como él esperaba. Pareciera como si al chico que trabajaba la esquina le incomodara su presencia… o esa fue la sensación del castaño cuando se fue de allí. Pero tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas, seguro que era eso.

No fue a comprar el pan, una pequeña mentira piadosa para seguir con el tema de conversación. Lo único que tenía claro era que él también quería y por ello, hizo lo menos impulsivo del mundo: irse a una tienda de música casi a la hora de cerrar y sacar de los nervios a la dependienta. Eso sí, una sonrisa por parte del español y la encandilaba sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Encontró el instrumento perfecto.

Y al día siguiente se plantó en la cafetería esperando impaciente a que llegara el joven músico y enseñárselo. ¡Qué iluuuu! Se sentía igual que un niño pequeño cuando le regalan un chupa-chups.

—¡Hola! —saludó en español, como le encantaba hacer— Mira, ahora yo también tengo un instrumento, ¿me enseñas por fi~?

Una sonrisa se le formó al chico en la cara. ¡Qué bien! Eso era que le hacía tanta ilusión como a él.

* * *

Se le quemó la cena, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado al francés.

Y no era porque se hubiera entretenido mirando revistas porno, eso sería pura mentira, no estuvo todo el rato con ellas ya que también estuvo ocupado en sus propios pensamientos. Y aunque Lovino no se lo creyera, el francés pensaba más cosas que en cuerpos desnudos (y en darles utilidad). Tenía muchas preocupaciones últimamente que le rondaban la cabeza y, pese a que la mayoría eran por su exposición para la cual ya sólo quedaban cinco meses, tenía otras que también le quitaban el sueño.

Se había pasado las últimas dos semanas casi encerrado en su casa, sobretodo en su estudio. No salió loco gracias a que se entretenía con Lovino. El galo no podía estar más satisfecho con el compañero de piso que había conseguido.

No le importaba que viviera gratis, todo lo contrario, con su compañía y los buenos momentos que le hacía pasar le pagaba de sobra. Francis en realidad era un sentimental, ya le había cogido mucho cariño al muchacho pese a no llevar viviendo con él más de quince días.

El galo suspiró y decidió salir al balcón a fumar. Las vistas eran espléndidas y ya era de noche, Lovino llegaría pronto pidiendo con malos modales la cena. Se rió, el italiano era muy inocente, lo supo nada más verlo. Por eso le encantaba, porque se lo pasaba en grande jugando con esa mente. Y porque _estaba tremendo_, tenía que reconocerlo, se alegraba la vista constantemente.

Se arrepintió miles de veces de haber comprado para vivir un ático tan grande. La soledad a veces inundaba toda la casa, por eso acostumbraba a subir conquistas de una noche. Pero por el día seguía estando vacío y por eso quiso compartir su casa con alguien más. Rechazó a muchos, eran demasiado serios y aburridos. Y entonces vio a Lovino, lo reconoció al instante, era el hermano de Feliciano Vargas. Lo aceptó por eso y porque le encantó nada más verlo.

—¡Ya llegué gabacho!

El galo ni se molestó en contestar, simplemente hizo como que no lo escuchó. Pero no por mucho tiempo, un grito muy afeminado se lo impidió.

—¡Aahhh! ¡LA CASA SE QUEMA!

¡¿Qué?! El galo tiró el cigarrillo sin apagar a la calle, le daban igual los demás, su casa era más importante.

—¡¿Qué has hecho Lovino?! —llegó adentro corriendo para encontrarse todo el apartamento lleno de humo.

—¡¿YO?! ¡PERO SI NO HICE NADA! —gritó asustado, TAN sumamente asustado que se escondió detrás de Francis abrazándolo. Su mente en esos momentos desde luego que no funcionaba.

Y si el pintor no tuviera su casa en llamas, desde luego que hubiera intentado meterle mano a esa ricura que le estaba abrazando temblando.

—¡Estaba así cuando llegué! LO PROMETO —se aferró un poco más a él.

Con que tras esa mala leche resultaba que también era un tanto miedica, el chico desde luego era monísimo de la muerte. Pero esa no era la mejor situación para pensar en esas cosas, en ese preciso momento Francis sólo pudo pensar en dos cosas: la primera era que ya era hora de comprar un detector de humos y la segunda… ¿dónde coño había un extintor cuando se necesitaba?

—Creo que el humo viene de la cocina —comentó Francis.

De la cocina…

¡_Merde_! ¡LA CENA!

Se le había olvidado por completo. Corrió hacía la cocina entre la humareda, se estampó contra una pared en el intento, pero al final llegó y caminando de rodillas para no tragarse el humo abrió la puerta del horno.

Pero no pudo salvar la cena… apagó el horno como pudo entre tanto humo como echaba eso. Lloriqueó mientras sacaba con guantes su precioso '_pollo a la naranja_' totalmente carbonizado.

—¡Lovino está bien! Sólo fue la _dîner_ que se me quemó.

Le dolió en el alma reconocerlo pero no le quedó de otra. Se entretuvo demasiado pensando, sus queridos _amis_ tenían razón, ¡necesitaba salir de su casa con urgencia! Abrió las ventanas y encendió el extractor de humo.

—¡Lovi que te digo que está bien!

Siguió sin contestarle. Francis se lo imaginó acurrucadito en un rincón de la sala temblando del miedo y sin darse cuenta de que el francés lo llamaba en ese momento. Suspiró y salió a la sala. Peor aún, ésta seguía llena de humo y se veía fatal. ¿Pero es que el muy tonto no había abierto las ventanas para que se ventilara todo y saliera el humo?

Pues parece que no fue así, el galo lo comprobó cuando se tropezó con el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho en el suelo.

Muy bien, Francis cogió aire y se tranquilizó. Abrió las ventanas y cogió el teléfono.

—Necesito una ambulancia, _s'il vous plaît_.

* * *

Antonio sonrió satisfecho.

No le había ido tan bien como había esperado, el joven músico le había parecido un chico muy majo pero… necesitaba con urgencia que le lavaran la boca con _'Fairy'_. Aún así, al final había conseguido lo que quería.

—¿Por qué cojones quieres que te enseñe? —frunció el ceño tras borrar esa sonrisa que parece ser que el joven castaño había malinterpretado, aunque la verdad no se había dado cuenta.

—Porque tocas muy bien —exclamó el español contento y sin darse cuenta de lo poco que agradaba la idea al chico— Por eso anoche mismo decidí ir a una tienda de música y ¡ta-dáaaa!

Le puso frente a sus narices la funda del instrumento que tanto le costó decidirse a tener.

—No me digas que te has comprado lo que creo que te has comprado —se llevó la mano a la cara el joven chico, que ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía todavía su nombre.

—¡Claro que sí! —sonrió Antonio felizmente— Me costó cuatro horas decidirme pero a eso de las doce de la noche por fin me vino la inspiración.

El muchacho lo miró pensando que era un _cierra-tiendas_ en lugar de un _cierra-bares_, lo cual es sumamente triste, y no se podía explicar todo el coñazo que les tuvo que dar a los empleados. Pero ese no era su problema, el suyo era mucho peor, ¡lo tenía delante de sus narices pidiéndole que le enseñara de música a alguien que seguro no distinguía una flauta de una barra de pan!

Pero el español no se enteró. Principalmente porque esos pensamientos estaban en la mente de Lovino, cuyo nombre desconocía, y no los compartía con él.

—Es una flauta, ¿verdad? —preguntó afirmando cansado el músico.

El español soltó una risilla de tontito.

—¡Una flauta travesera! —abrió la funda por primera vez y en seguida se escandalizó, ¡le habían timado! Eso no era una flauta— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Mi flautita está rota?

Una lagrimilla quería bajar por su mejilla.

—¡Idiota! —escuchó cómo el chico le llamaba de manera "amigable"— No eres más tonto porque no puedes. Sólo está desmontada, eso es el pie, lo otro el cuerpo y esto la cabeza, que es por donde soplas.

El chico la cogió y sopló.

—Sí que es esto raro…

—¡Móntala primero cacho tonto!

Antonio rió dulcemente. Él era muy tierno y lindo, y lo era de manera natural. Pero el músico nunca lo diría, principalmente porque no lo pensaba.

—…

—…

—No sabes montarla, ¿verdad? —una vena empezaba a marcarse en el rostro del italiano.

—¡Por eso me tienes que enseñar! —exclamó contento— Pero para eso antes tienes que _tocarme la flauta_.

Lovino en ese momento vio como el Payaso Sonrisas le hizo un gesto… porno.

—¡Me cago en la puta y en todo lo nacido gilipollas!

Si algo había aprendido Lovino de Antonio en ese par de días era que se trataba de la persona que más rápido le sacaba de sus casillas. Tenía el record mundial en esa maldita mierda y superando con creces a su hermano, lo cual era la _rehostia_.

—¡¿Que te toque la flauta?! ¡Vete a la mierda capullo!

Antonio parpadeó dos veces. Sí que tenía pronto y mala boca el muchacho, pero se veía lindo y tierno cuando tocaba. Incluso enfadado parecía tan tierno que le daban ganas de abrazarlo como si fuera un peluche… se le ponían las mejillas sonrojaditas como a _Heidi_.

—Pero… yo quiero que toques para mí para poder aprender —el músico por fin calló en la cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, no, no era que el tío estuviera salido y quisiera que se tocase la flauta en la esquina donde trabajaba con todo lo bien que sonaba todo, era sólo que quería que Lovino tocara música para él— Venga~ enséñamelo todo.

Y el tonto seguía sin darse cuenta de todo lo que soltaba por la boca. Claro, que esta Lovinito tampoco la pilló. La gente que pasaba alrededor empezó a pensar MUY mal y se paraba a mirarlos.

—No.

—¿Quée? —lloriqueó y se acercó a él peligrosamente— ¡Venga, por fa, si seré muy buen alumno! Te lo prometo y luego podremos tocar juntos la flauta en la esquina.

—¡Qué no! —lo apartó exasperado.

—¡Si no quieres en la esquina puede ser en cualquier otro sitio!

Algunas personas más se pararon a mirar el panorama. El Payaso Sonrisas estaba apunto de acabar su turno y largarse, pero prefirió quedarse y acercarse a joder más al joven italiano. Ya arreglaría Lovino cuentas con él más tarde.

—¡Nadie me apartará nunca de mi esquina! —gritó.

—Entonces déjame tocarla contigo.

—¡No! Eso es trabajo mío que para algo tengo MUCHÍSIMA experiencia en ello.

La gente ya cuchicheaba todo tipo de cosas que Lovino y Antonio ignoraban porque estaban ocupados con sus _limpios_ asuntos. Aunque a nadie le sonaban limpios.

—¿Qué significa todo este alboroto?

Un policía que pasaba de patrulla se acercó cuando vio a todo el revuelo de gente acumulada en esa esquina. Y no, no era que el policía estuviera de camino a _'El Mostacchio Grasso', _en realidad sí era así, pero no podía dejar que le llamaran más la atención sus superiores.

—Señor agente, esos dos hombres intentan ejercer la prostitución —comentó una vieja sesentona — ¡Qué poca vergüenza que tienen! En mis tiempos estas cosas no ocurrían porque los hombres no ejercían semejantes trabajos, es más, a las señoras nos trataban como se debía tratarnos, como auténticos caballeros y no señoritos de tres al cuarto que se piensan que por menearla…

—¿Qué dice usted vieja chocha? —saltó una joven— Ese chico es músico y viene a alegrarnos la vista y los oídos.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir a tus mayores?! —respondió la vieja pasando del agente que se había perdido intentando llegar a los dos hombres flautistas— En mis tiempos estas cosas no ocurrían porque las jovencitas como tú teníamos buenos modales y nos comportábamos de manera que…

—¡A mí qué me cuenta vieja! En estos tiempos pasamos de gente que se mete donde no la llaman como usted viejota.

Un grito de _'¡Uy, Uy, uyyy, la has hecho buena jovencita!'_ totalmente de indignación salió de la boca de la vieja.

—¡Cálmense señoras! Aquí lo único que importa es saber cuánto cobran por sus servicios —se metió de por medio el agente.

—¡Te pagaré mucho dinero pero enséñame a tocar tan bien la flauta como tú lo haces! —el gritó del español sonó por encima de aquel escándalo— Quiero llegar a tocarla tan bien como tú por faaa~

¿Mucho dinero? Sí, definitivamente lo _único_ importante era saber cuánto cobraban por ejercer esos servicios. El agente tenía que informarse de que luego declaraban todo lo que ganaban y pagaban sus impuestos.

—¡Qué no idiota! —la voz del italiano también sonó por encima de todos— Jamás serás capaz de aprender mi magistral técnica.

—¡En serio, te pagaré! Dime cuánto.

… ¿Dinero? Justo lo que más necesitaba Lovino.

¡Pero él era un idiota!

Pero necesitaba dinero.

Pero era idiota.

Pero quería darle en los morros a su madre que le decía que no tenía futuro.

Pero era idiota.

Pero…

—¡Vale, acepto! —se rindió Lovino.

—¡Vivaaaaa! —se lanzó a abrazarlo y el muchacho intentó apartarlo.

Tras eso ambos tuvieron una entretenida charla con un agente de policía en el _'El Mostacchio Grasso'_ mientras comían y bebían a la salud de sus queridas flautas_._ Al final no pasó nada grave y la mente del italiano ya pensaba en una venganza contra el Payaso Sonrisas.

Agotado el español llegó a su apartamento. Al menos estaba feliz y sonriente, pronto él también sabría tocar muy bien la flauta.

Quedó con Lovino el día siguiente por la mañana en su apartamento, por lo que le dio la dirección y le explicó cómo llegar. Debía ponerse a limpiar ahora que lo pensaba…

Lo que Antonio no sabía era que en esos mismos momentos el joven chico iba de camino al hospital en una ambulancia intoxicado con un francés histérico y que no iba a aparecer a su cita al día siguiente.

Pero como en ese momento no tenía ni la más remota idea y se puso a buscar tutoriales en _youtube_ para aprender algo más de la flauta travesera. ¡Iba a dejar boquiabierto a Lovi!

Sí, por fin había descubierto cómo se llamaba el joven músico y su profesor favorito. Favorito porque era el único profesor que tenía. Lovino Vargas, un nombre que le sonaba de algo, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué.

* * *

—¡Te lo mereces por matar pollitos inocentes _befreundet_!

—Cállate —respondió Francis mosqueado a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono— Yo no lo maté, eso díselo al carnicero, mis manos no se ensucian de esa manera precisamente.

—¡Ya claro! Te las ensucias metiéndole al pobre pollito una naranja por el culo.

—¡Pues lo mismo y todo le gusta! —bromeó el gabacho.

Necesitaba llamar a un amigo para tranquilizarse y como parece que uno no le cogía el teléfono pasó a su segunda opción. Eran amigos del alma, pero él no quería contarle que estaba cocinando un pollo, ¡pero necesitaba desahogarse! Estar en el hospital de los nervios a las diez de la noche con su compañero de piso intoxicado por todo el humo que tragó lo puso histérico.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, un alemán que se ama a sí mismo tanto como Francis al género femenino (y al masculino). Y eso es mucho, pero mucho, mucho. El alemán tenía tanta modestia que no le cabía en los pantalones. Eso es lo que le gustaría a su madre porque eso es una mentira cochina (tan cochina como el desperdicio de cena de Francis), él no necesita algo tan inútil como la modestia porque era así de genial.

El caso es que como su otro amigo del alma no le cogía el teléfono se tuvo que desahogar con su querido amigo alemán. No le hacía gracia porque Gilbert (o Gil o Gilbo como le llamaban sus más cercanos) era un fiel defensor de los pollos y de las gallinas. ¿Por qué?

Porque estaba traumatizado.

Sonaba muy fuerte, a psicólogos y a que estaba loco. Pero no lo estaba, sólo estaba _'loco por los pollos'_. Su amor hacía ellos era demasiado grande. Todo comenzó cuando tenía tres añitos cuando sus padres le regalaron un pequeño pollito como mascota.

Pero un día cuando era grande desapareció, sus padres dijeron que se escapó y que es natural para los pollos irse a buscar a sus otros amigos en el campo donde son felices. Ese mismo día comieron pollo, pero Gilbert era tan pequeño e inocente que nunca pensó que podría ser su gran amigo.

¿Eso le traumatizó?

No. Es más, ni siquiera recuerda eso.

Lo que le traumatizó fue una excursión del colegio en la que visitaron un matadero de pollos.

¡Nunca volvió a ser el mismo! Cualquier maltrato hacia los pollitos o a las gallinas era firmar un contrato de odio eterno con Gilbert.

Francis sabía eso muy bien, después de todo tuvo que aguantar las pataletas de su buen amigo durante años. Eso sí, al muy gilipollas le daban igual los demás animales. El galo suspiró, a veces era muy difícil entender a sus amigos porque podían ser MUY tontos.

Claro, que Lovino no se quedaba atrás. ¿Cómo lo hacía para juntarse siempre con idiotas?

Porque así se lo pasaba tan bien como cuando un niño pequeño dice la palabra _'caca'_. _De puta madre_.

—En fin, ¿pero cómo está el muchacho con el que vives? —preguntó después de haberle dado un auténtico y asombroso discurso de por qué hay que darles amor a los pollitos.

—Según el médico está estupendo, aunque eso ya lo sabía sólo hay que verlo, pero bueno se refería a que está perfectamente de salud y sólo necesita reposo —respondió sacando su paquete de tabaco, no era un fumador empedernido pero esa noche ya iba por su sexto cigarrillo— Pero me dijo que tengamos cuidado y que llamemos a los bomberos la próxima vez.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —dejó sordo por un momento al galo— ¿Cómo que próxima vez? ¡¿PERO NO TE DEJÉ YA CLARO QUE NO HAY QUE COCINAR MÁS INOCENTES CRIATURAS BENDITAS DE DIOS?!

* * *

Feliciano Vargas probó suerte otra vez.

'_Apagado o fuera de cobertura'_

Suspiró preocupado. Hace unos días dejó de esperarse otra cosa.

Supo desde el principio que debió contárselo todo a su hermano, lo del anuncio del periódico y los planes de su madre… pero él también quería que su hermano intentara hacer algo más con su vida.

Lovino era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo dijeran lo que dijeran los demás, no era tan borde como le hacían parecer. Él siempre estuvo detrás de Feliciano obligándole a no rendirse y a esforzarse siempre al máximo dando todo lo que era capaz de él (aunque luego él no se aplicara el mismo cuento a sí mismo).

Pero por eso Feliciano había llegado donde había llegado.

No fueron los elogios de sus familiares ni de sus profesores. No, todo fue gracias a su hermano.

Claro que nunca lo hacía con buenas palabras y se ponía exasperado con lo más mínimo, le soltaba bastantes collejas y lo insultaba muy a menudo. Pero le apoyó con todo y lo cuidó. Incluso renunció a irse con un músico famoso a trabajar con él y aprender más para quedarse ayudándolo. La oportunidad de su vida y la rechazó.

Ni sus padres sabían eso, se quedó como un secreto entre los hermanos.

Y ahora su hermanito mayor estaba desaparecido y preocupándolos a todos, como de costumbre. Lo que más le dolía era que estaba enfadado con él por ocultarle lo de su madre, ¡pero al final se lo acabó contando! Feliciano no podía esconderle un solo secreto… simplemente no podía.

Claro, que al menos Lovino por fin hacía lo que quería de verdad. Sonrió un poquito. Se alegró de que su hermano por fin empezara a ser un auténtico egoísta y pensara primero en él mismo.

Puede que ahora fuera su turno de preocuparse por Lovino y no su hermano mayor por él. Al menos ya sabía lo que se sentía.

—Feli ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir y descansar ya acabarás el cuadro otro día.

El joven italiano escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba, era la de su ayudante. Miró el cuadro que tenía delante de sus narices, sólo eran puros rallajos.

Había perdido la inspiración hacía tiempo.

* * *

Francis estaba desquiciado. No sólo su casa apestaba a pollo quemado, las paredes necesitaban ser pintadas y algunos muebles cambiados por el repugnante olor que echaban. Tampoco era porque su compañero de piso se intoxicó con el humo, acabara en el hospital y la cena se echara a perder.

No, había algo _mucho peor_ que todo eso.

Se llevó la mano al pelo como acostumbra a hacer cuando está nervioso. Entonces lo notó, ¡el humo había estropeado su suave y perfecto pelo!

El que tanto cuidaba. El que tanto amaba.

¡Su melena rubia apestaba a pollo pocho y estaba toda desaliñada!

Si el primer grito afeminado del día fue expulsado por la boca de Lovino, ahora era el turno de Francis. Cogió aire y se desquitó gritando como una niñita hasta que su garganta dio de sí y se quedó ronco.

¡A la _merde _la gente! Él ya no podía más con ese horrendo día.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**Me queda responder los reviews anónimos C:  
**

**Guest:** Me alegra muchísimo que te rieras y que te guste la historia :D

**Darkmoon:** ¡No digas que molestas! No lo vuelvas a decir porque no es verdad. ¡Encima que me das consejos para ayudarme!

Francis seguirá jugando con la mente de Lovino. Si Lovi pilla las referencias al tema de la flauta es sólo porque se las han repetido mucho a lo largo de su vida, para lo demás… se acerca bastante a Toni. Bueno, casi aciertas, pero no (cosa que casi no me creo). Antonio no se queda prendado ni de Lovino ni de su habilidad para la música, simplemente le da envidia y él también quiere aprender. Lo demás creo que ya es obvio cómo avanzará entonces.

No te diré si has acertado o no con esa persona, principalmente porque queda mucho todavía aún es muy pronto. Pero eso sí, creo que te has fijado sólo en que se lleva mal con Francis, pero recuerda que es un círculo, todo debe cerrar. Puede que si miras toda la historia de manera general ya lo sepas con un 100% de seguridad de quién es.

Tienes toda la razón, me estreso porque me pongo un límite de tiempo. Pero me fastidia mucho hacer esperar a la gente, creo que a partir de ahora dejaré de preocuparme por el tiempo y también por la extensión de mis capítulos (porque siempre intento que queden entre un número de páginas determinado y creo que al final la fastidio muchas veces por eso).

¡Bastante me has dicho! _'Bandeja de Plata'_ es incomparable, es simplemente perfecto y es mi segundo fanfic favorito y lo adoro. Creo que no llegaré a escribir algo tan bueno, pero me alegra muchísimo que al menos voy muy bien escribiendo en mi estilo y manera. En realidad en '_Invitaciones, Insinuaciones'_ buscaba un escusa para poder practicar los lemon, por no estar haciendo sólo oneshorts para poder practicar. La verdad es que NEL no va a contener lemon porque no lo encuentro necesario. Y para ser sincera… nunca creí que _'Invitaciones, Insinuaciones'_ pudiera gustar a más de dos personas (y eso como muchísimo). Tengo que leer esos oneshorts, gracias por recomendármelos.

**Nos vemos si quieren en el capítulo 3 C:**


	4. Doctor, doctor

**Perdonen el retraso, estoy tremendamente ocupada con trabajos y no tengo mucho tiempo. Les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste, a mi me gusta sobretodo el final.**_  
_

**Estoy super contenta porque el capítulo anterior encantó y se rieron mucho, espero seguir podiendo hacer reir. Lo intento de verdad C:  
**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**NO ESTAMOS LOCOS  
**

**4. Doctor, doctor**

* * *

Lovino abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz artificial de aquel lugar.

¿Dónde estaba?

Las paredes eran blancas y esa desde luego no era su cama, pero no sabía cómo pudo llegar a ese sitio ya que, después de todo, lo último que recordaba era aquel fatídico incendio.

¡Es cierto! El incendio, ¿qué pasó? Y lo más importante… ¿qué LE pasó a ÉL?

¿Había muerto? ¿Estaba en el cielo o en un hospital? ¡¿Le habían VIOLADO?!

Su culo no dolía así que descartó aliviado esa opción y, si hubiese muerto, no llevaría un tubo metido por la nariz. Tenía que estar en un hospital dedujo inteligentemente el joven, además había un típico cartel de _'Guarden silencio, están en un hospital'_ en la pared.

En ese momento escuchó un grito muy afeminado y si no lo hubiese sido tanto… hubiera jurado que era de Francis.

* * *

Antonio por su lado se quedó dormido en seguida, babeando dulcemente sobre el teclado de su ordenador. ¡Había aprendido tanto!

La emoción de enseñárselo todo a Lovi era muy grande, cómo para no estar emocionado… de alguien que no sabía ni por dónde se soplaba una flauta a alguien que había aprendido a tocar _'En la granja de Pepito'_ en tan sólo una noche. ¡Y encima casi a la perfección! Bien orgulloso que podía estar de sí mismo.

Estuvo soñando muchas cosas. Uno de los sueños más maravillosos de toda la noche fue aquel en el que estaba dejando impresionado a media Europa con su habilidad prodigiosa para tocar la flauta. No supo cuando… pero de que se quiso dar cuenta estaba tocando un churro. ¿Acaso era tan bueno que podía crear música usando un churro?

Claro que como suele pasar, en ese momento no se dio cuenta que era un sueño. Pero al abrir los ojos fue cuando cayó en la cuenta… de que tenía hambre. Se desperezó y se levantó rascándose la barriguita. Una imagen deleitosa para su vecina de enfrente que lo observaba continuamente porque este nunca cerraba las cortinas.

Le rugieron las tripas, tenía MUCHA hambre. Antes de ducharse decidió desayunar, curiosamente tenía un deseo irrefrenable de comer churros, tan grande como si de un antojo se tratara. Pero él no tenía. Al final tuvo que ducharse primero y luego bajar a una churrería a desayunar. Menos mal que había una cerca.

A las diez llegaría Lovino, así que le sobraba tiempo para limpiar la casa después de llenarse esa barriguita suya. Primero su estómago, luego limpiar.

Pero a las diez Lovino no había llegado y no, no era que lo estuviera todo el rato esperando pegado al telefonillo, también tuvo que ir a _'evacuar los churros'_ así que no estuvo todo el tiempo. Media hora después seguía sin llegar.

—Puede que se haya perdido —se dijo a sí mismo aburrido de esperar.

¡Cuando más impaciente estás más tardan en llegar! La paciencia nunca fue su punto fuerte… Pero justo en ese momento sonó, el telefonillo sonó. ¡Ya estaba ahí! Corrió impaciente a cogerlo.

—¿Quién es?—gritó emocionado esperando que fuera Lovi, tanto que casi provocó sordera a la persona que esperaba abajo.

—La cartera —respondió metiéndose el dedo en la oreja, como cualquier mujer femenina haría.

—En el bolsillo —respondió un tanto confuso y decepcionado. No era su profe…

—¡No, no! ¡La mujer de las cartas!

—¡Ah, claro! Pase, pase.

Pues lo podía haber dicho antes así de claro pensó inflando sus mejillas impaciente. No le podía quedar mucho a Lovino para llegar… pero se equivocaba, lo esperó hasta la una de la tarde pero no llegó en ningún momento.

Suspiró aburrido y decepcionado, guardó con cuidado su instrumento reluciente y se fue a hacerse la comida. No tenía ganas de cocinar, además de que era algo que no le gustaba nada, así que sacó unas latas de atún y de lo que pilló y un trozo de pan y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente.

Cuando terminó fregó lo poco que había y se fue a echarse una siesta en el sofá. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su vecina de enfrente lo observaba, la saludó efusivamente con la mano y esta le correspondió el saludo. Pobre mujer… trabajaba demasiado, todo el día encerrada en su habitación rodeada de planos. Ser arquitecta no podía ser fácil.

¡Lo había decidido! Un día de estos iba a invitar a Elizabeta a salir. Todo el mundo necesita despejarse. Tampoco la conocía mucho, tan solo de intercambiar unas pocas palabras con ella gritando a pleno pulmón a través de las ventanas, así que no sabía qué hacer.

¿Se lo decía gritando a través de la ventana o se bajaba hasta su portal para llamarla?

Pensando en eso se quedó durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá.

* * *

—Pobre Lovi… ¿quieres que el tito Francis te de mimitos?

—¡ALEJÁTE DE MÍ PERVERTIDO! —se escondió Lovino temblando bajo las sábanas de la cama.

—No te pongas así Lovi —respondió el galo riéndose con su típica y aterradora risa afranchutada— Sólo te quiero cuidar _muy bien_ ahora que estás malito.

—¿El señor Vargas por favor?

Fue escuchar la voz de una joven enfermera y Lovino salió de entre las sábanas corriendo. ¡Esa tía estaba más buena que el pan! Dentro de lo malo… ¡qué suerte tuvo el condenado! Francis se moría de la envidia, después de que él se quedó en un maldito sillón incómodo cuidándolo toda la noche y a él se lo agradecía de malas maneras y encima, lo peor de todo, él no tenía una enfermera que lo cuidara.

—Sí, soy yo —contestó con voz profunda y masculina.

—Le vamos a dar el alta ahora en un momento —contestó sonrojada al ver a los dos hombres que había en la habitación, hombres tan atractivos no se veían todos los días— espere a que llegue el doctor.

—¿Hay algo que debamos saber sobre su salud? —preguntó Francis haciéndose el interesante igual que Lovino momentos antes.

—¡N-no! — contestó nerviosa— Está perfecto, q-quiero decir, perfecto de salud.

La enfermera se fue casi corriendo antes de que alguno de los dos pudieran decir algo más.

—Lovino… ¡hazte el inválido!

—¡¿Qué mierda dices?! Háztelo tú, no te jode —respondió cabreado, ¿a cuento de qué saltaba este ahora?

—¡Lovi —dijo solemne, tanto que dejó impresionado al chico— si lo haces… esa enfermera… esa enfermera de impresionantes tetas vendrá a nosotros!

Pero antes de que Lovino se hiciera el dolorido apareció el doctor por la puerta haciendo que tanto el italiano como el francés suspiraran decepcionados. Lovino se preguntó al mismo verlo si eso era un médico o un todoterreno.

—¿Señor Vargas?

—S-soy yo —respondió algo intimidado.

—Está usted perfecto —aunque eso Francis ya lo sabía— le daré el alta ahora mismo.

—Oh, pero si es el _petit _Ludwig~ —comentó Francis.

El médico se giró y saludó cordialmente al francés. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Francis acababa de llamar pequeño a ese gigante?! Pero si le sacaba una cabeza por lo menos y, si Lovino sabía que _petit_ significaba pequeño, era porque de pequeño se inflaba a _petit-suits_, pero se ve que el médico se infló a más.

—Anoche justamente estuve hablando con tu _frère_ por teléfono.

Decidió omitir los detalles innecesarios, como que tuvo que aguantar un discurso porque le metió una naranja por el culo a un pollo.

—Me dijo que hace tiempo que no quedáis.

—Lo sé, he estado ocupado con mis cuadros y el tema de la exposición, pero les diré de quedar a él y a _Antoine_ el fin de semana.

Lovino se quedó mirando cómo conversaban los dos. Se conocían, de eso podía estar seguro. Tosió fuertemente, estaban pasando de él después de que era el pobre mal herido que casi muere intoxicado.

—¿Te has resfriado _mon amour_? —se acercó Francis a él y Lovi se cagó la _pata'bajo_ —¿Seguro que no quieres unos mimitos?

Mientras el francés se le acercaba el músico agitó la mano rápidamente alejando lo máximo posible a ese aprovechado.

—Eso me recuerda… —miró el tal Ludwig el folio que llevaba con él— Señor Vargas, usted no ha ido a ninguna revisión médica desde los catorce años.

—¿Y-y eso qué? Estoy perfecto, ¡no me ve! —contestó nervioso, ¡odiaba los hospitales, los médicos y las inyecciones! Además… ¡si todo el mundo le decía que estaba perfecto!

—Sí, pero es necesario al menos una revisión anual —dijo serio, algo natural en él y que le dio un escalofrío a Lovinito— Su salud es lo que nos importa señor Vargas, vendrá en un par de días a una revisión completa.

Lovino le lanzó la almohada a la cara. En el fondo estaba acojonado, pero no se podía mostrar débil.

—¡VA A IR TU MADRE! —gritó a pleno pulmón. No importaba el miedo que pudiera infundir ese tío, ¡convivir con Francis seguro que lo superaba con creces!

—¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?! —gritó un poco enfadado por la reacción infantil del paciente, claro, que para él era un poquito… para el músico era un grito tremendo y se volvió a esconder bajo las sábanas.

—Lovi, no te escondas, es por tu bien —le dio unas palmaditas el pintor, lo cual desde luego NO tranquilizó a Lovi— Yo te acompañaré _en todo momento_, estaré a _tu_ lado.

Lovino tuvo claro una cosa… ¡odiaba a ese maldito médico!

Más tarde, cuando le dieron el alta al chico y esperaban él y el galo un taxi para ir de vuelta a casa, entonces fue cuando Lovino por fin cayó en la cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de Antonio. ¡Su primer día de trabajo y faltaba! El día empezaba tan bien como acabó el otro y no, no era sólo por el puñetero médico que lo sacó en volandas de debajo de las sábanas, era porque todo le salía mal.

—Así que tienes un trabajo como profesor particular —comentó Francis recapitulando la información que le acababa de decir Lovino.

—Sí, me convenció tras mucho insistirme, se supone que a las diez iba a estar en su casa para enseñarle a tocar la flauta pero…—se cayó al escuchar al francés y al conductor del taxi intentando aguantar la risa —¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento Lovi, pero es que… suena tan mal eso de 'enseñarle a tocar la flauta'.

Al final el galo y el conductor empezaron a reír a pleno pulmón mientras al italiano se le empezaba a notar una vena en la frente.

—¡SOIS UNOS JODIDOS SALIDOS MALPENSADOS!

—Vamos, vamos Lovi —el cual lo miró mal por llamarlo Lovi en lugar de Lovino— sólo era un comentario inocente sin la menor importancia.

—¡Qué me llamo LOVINO! ¿Tanto te cuesta aprendértelo? —respondió cabreado— ¿Quieres que te lo deletree para ver si te lo aprendes de una maldita vez? L-O-**B**-I-N-O.

El joven italiano los mandó a la mierda y se pegó a la ventanilla del coche. Quería llegar pronto a casa y descansar, buscar por la tarde a Antonio y… vengarse del Payaso Sonrisas. Ya tenía pensado lo que le iba a hacer, ¡algo muy malo!

* * *

Feliciano Vargas miraba por la ventana con aire perdido.

—¿Sucede algo Feli? —preguntó preocupada su asistenta.

Desde hacía un tiempo el artista estaba en las nubes y preocupado, pero desde la desaparición de su hermano lo estaba mucho más.

—No es nada… es sólo que estaba pensando en mi hermano.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó algo cabreada y era que, ella se enfadaba con facilidad— ¡Necesitas despejarte esa cabezota y que te de el aire!

—¡Pero Nati!

—¡Nada de peros, **LARGO**!

Y así Feliciano acabó en la calle sin rumbo fijo, con una patada en el culo e intentando seguir el consejo de su ayudante.

Natalia Arlovskaya, pero para Feli ella era Nati, era una chica un tanto curiosa y a la que, sinceramente, tenía mucho respeto ¡Cómo para no tenérselo! Esa mujer daba miedo a cualquiera, pasaba con ella momentos más aterradores que cuando veía los especiales de halloween de _winnie de pooh_. ¡Y con esos pasaba mucho miedo!

Pero no lo podía evitar, Natalia era la mejor ayudante que pudo tener. La conoció en una exposición de arte y, si bien ella no era precisamente una amante del arte, le sorprendió verdaderamente. Ella estaba allí mirando sólo los cuadros abstractos mientras hacía el pino.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Feliciano curioso.

—Miro los cuadros desde otro punto de vista —respondió sin mirarlo siquiera.

¡Qué visión más innovadora! Feliciano se quedó boquiabierto, nunca conoció a nadie como ella. ¿Por qué a él no se le había ocurrido?

La imitó, se unió a ella, aunque bueno… le tuvo que pedir que le ayudara sujetándole de las piernas para poder hacer el pino… Entonces tuvo claro que quería que esa chica fuera su ayudante. Aquel momento le inspiró y cuando llegó a su casa creó una de sus obras más famosas '_El pino que plantó a un hombre'_.

No tardó mucho en convencerla, Natalia era una amante de lo oculto, de lo paranormal y de cualquier cosa rara, por eso accedió encantada. Feliciano era de lo más raro y curioso, él si que era un fenómeno sobrenatural.

Natalia miró por la ventana cómo Feliciano se marchaba tranquilamente a saber dónde, pero eso era lo que quería. Quería mucho al chico, al fin y al cabo llevaban trabajando juntos cuatro largos años. Sin embargo no podía entenderlo, seguía siendo una fuente de sorpresas para ella, por eso seguía a su lado y seguiría aunque hubiera perdido la inspiración. ¡Puede que si lo asustara un poco le regresara!

Y no, esta vez no iba a usar un cuchillo… ya le prometió que no volvería a usarlos para asustarle. Y ella era una mujer de palabra.

Nati decidió preparar la casa para su regreso. Vivían juntos, Feliciano era demasiado cobardica para estar él sólo viviendo por su cuenta, además Nati tampoco quería dejarlo sin nadie para vigilarlo, principalmente porque cada vez que estaba solo en casa… algo malo acababa sucediendo.

Empezó a transformar la casa en un lugar aterrador, tampoco debía ser demasiado porque Feli se asustaba enseguida y no quería que le diera un infarto.

En ese momento le surgió una duda… si no usaba un cuchillo ¿debía usar una motosierra?

* * *

Lovino suspiró aliviado una vez llegaron a casa. Aunque el sentimiento se le derrumbó por completo cuando vio el panorama.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

—Yo lo llamo… 'Consecuencias de un pollo pasado' —respondió Francis con un aire de inspiración tremendo.

—¡Si tanto tiempo tienes para decir tonterías empieza a limpiar idiota! — le gritó lanzándole un cojín del sofá que apestaba, ¡cómo todo el lugar!

En realidad Francis también estaba desquiciado, pero tenía prioridades.

—Lo siento mucho Lovino —dijo con un aire de notable seriedad— pero yo me voy a tomarme un baño de espuma ahora mismo.

—¿Y la casa? —preguntó Lovino estupefacto.

—¡La casa puede esperar, mi pelo ya no puede estar así de horroroso por más tiempo!

Se encerró en el baño para abrir la puerta inmediatamente.

—¿Y ahora qué haces idiota? —preguntó Lovino de brazos cruzados.

—¡Necesito a mi Jeanne para poder bañarme!

—¿A quién? —preguntó el italiano sonrojado. ¡Le iba a meter una mujer en casa para que lo lavara TODO, entero! ¡Qué visión más horrible se le formó al joven en ese mismo instante en la mente! ¡Y qué envidia!

—A mi patito de goma, _évidemment,_ le puse el nombre de una modelo francesa de estás que te dejan sin aliento.

Y la envidia se esfumó tan rápido como vino.

—¿Necesita algo más princesa? —preguntó Lovino mosqueado una vez Francis volvió con su patito _rosa_ de goma.

—A ti _mon amour_~ —le puso morritos y se le acercó para que Lovino se asustara y gritara pareciendo un silbato— ¿Quieres que te frote fuertemente la espalda y que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rocen suavemente en un mar de sales de baño y, por qué no, otros fluidos aparte de agua?

Y si no hubiera estado acompañado por una cara de violador en ese momento puede que Lovi lo hubiera dudado un segundo, en realidad no, ni con esas hubiera dudado. Así que salió corriendo por patas para comerse la mesita del café, caerse de morros y quedarse con el culo en pompa a alcance francés.

—¡Veo que prefieres demostrar las cosas con acciones en lugar de con palabras! —rió el gabacho y se acercó a él.

¡Menos mal que llevaba pantalones! Si no el francés se hubiera dado cuenta que se había meado encima del susto… y es verdad, se le escapó un poco de pis.

El joven italiano intentó incorporarse, pero se heló cuando notó manos ajenas a las suyas en su culito, que por cierto, volvió a agradecer que llevara pantalones, su culito era de suavecito como el de un bebé. Si se hubiera tirado un pedo, podría haberlo echado con facilidad pero ya se sabe… los gases nunca vienen en el momento oportuno.

—Definitivamente, este culo es de los mejores que he visto —comentó con cara de extasiado que pronto fue sustituida por una con la marca de un puño.

—¡NO ME SOBES EL CULO DEPRAVADO DE MIERDA! —chilló agudamente el italiano y se le escapó un poco más de pis, por el esfuerzo, obviamente.

—Intenté controlarme Lovi —le quitó importancia y se levantó enseñándole a su querida Jeanne— Pero fue mi Jeanne preciosa quien me lo impidió.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA!

Antes de meterse en la bañera el francés tuvo que quedarse media hora frente al espejo con un trozo de algodón metido por la nariz. La hemorragia nasal no paraba, es que el italiano podía golpear muy fuerte.

Lovino miró el desastre de casa. Lo peor de todo era el olor, suspiró y empezó a limpiar los cristales, por empezar por algún sitio. Después de todo vivía allí y casi gratuitamente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, incluso aunque el dueño estuviera jugando con un pato rosa en la bañera.

Cuando el pintor salió del baño sonrió ampliamente. Ni siquiera le pidió que lo ayudara.

—_Merci_ Lovi —dijo llamando su atención.

—¡Ya podías haber hecho tú algo, que para eso es tu casa capullo! —dijo mosqueado quitando las cortinas como podía.

—Ya bueno… es que sinceramente iba a llamar a un servicio de limpieza para que lo hicieran todo.

—…

—… Lovi de todas formas…

—¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO MALDITO… WAAAAHH!

Un chillido de estos típicos de niña de cuatro años pataleando porque quiere otra muñeca salió de la boca de Lovino mientras se caía entre las cortinas que olían a… pollo pocho.

—Verte así enredado entre cortinas semitransparentes resulta MUY erótico Lovi~

* * *

Lovino llegó agotado a la casa del español. Estaba pálido, tenía la sensación de oler a hospital y a quemado y encima, por si todo eso pareciera poco, se le había olvidado traerse la flauta. ¡Bueno, no importaba! Ya empezarían las clases el día siguiente.

Miró el papel donde tenía apuntada la dirección de Antonio y tocó el telefonillo.

—¿Quién es? —contestó una voz femenina.

Lovino se sorprendió, se le olvidó pensar que el español tuviera novia. Pero claro, era algo lógico.

—Soy Lovino, abre.

—¿Quién eres?

—¡Qué soy Lovino!

—Yo no conozco a ningún Lovino.

—¡Claro que no! El que me conoce es tu novio.

—Yo no tengo novio.

—¡PUES SERÁ TU HERMANO O TU PADRE!

Si Lovinito no estuviera cabreado hubiera pensado que no podía ser su padre… pero en esos momentos sólo querían que le abrieran la puerta.

—¡Mira, no sé quién eres ni qué pretendes, pero yo vivo SOLA! ¡AHORA **LARGÁTE**!

El silencio se hizo en la calle y Lovino miró confundido, caminó un poco más y entonces se dio cuenta de que había dos putos portales con el mismo número, uno era simplemente 15.1 y el otro 15.2. Mataba al palurdo ese en cuanto lo viera, ese nimio detalle se le olvidó decírselo.

Cogió aire y volvió a tocar el telefonillo.

…

Esperó pero nadie le abría. Volvió a tocar, lo mismo pasó, así que empezó a tocar una y otra vez. Puede que hiciera eso durante un minuto entero y tocara por lo menos setenta veces.

—¿Quién? —consiguió escuchar una voz adormilada.

—¡ANTONIO! —¡por fin lo había encontrado! Lo cual había resultado más difícil que hacer un puzle de esos de más de cinco mil piezas.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—¡SOY YO, LOVINO!

—¡Lovi~! —escuchó decir su nombre ilusionado al joven —Espera que te abro.

Lovino subió las escaleras, principalmente porque no vio que había un ascensor haciendo esquina, y entró en la casa de Antonio. Era un pequeño apartamento, bastante pequeño la verdad.

—¡Lovi que alegría que encontraras el camino amarillo! —corrió a recibirlo el joven de ojos verdes.

—¿De qué mierda camino me estás hablando? —Cogió para llegar la línea amarilla de autobuses, ¿pero cómo lo sabía? —¡Y no me llames Lovi!

Al final Lovino acabó sentado en una silla esperando que Antonio le sirviera un vaso de agua. Le dijo que no necesitaba nada, pero ante la MUCHA insistencia del español cedió.

—Pensé que ibas a llegar antes.

—Tuve un pequeño problema en casa… y más te vale no preguntar.

—¿Pero estás bien? —preguntó más curioso que preocupado.

—¡Claro que sí! Estoy perfecto —además era verdad… todo el mundo le decía lo MUY perfecto que estaba, incluso aquel maldito médico gigantesco. ¡Al final le obligó a ir en dos días a una maldita revisión! Y si eso no daba suficiente miedo, encima iba con Francis a su lado y le esperaban muchas inyecciones de esas que tan poco le gustan.

—Bueno… yo te quería enseñar lo mucho que he aprendido esperándote —contestó sonriente.

Para empezar supo montar sólo la flauta… al quinto intento. Cosa que sorprendió MUCHÍSIMO a Lovino, ¡quién hubiera dicho que sería capaz de hacerlo! Y luego se puso a tocar una canción MUY complicada que había aprendido la noche anterior (deleitando a las tres de la mañana a sus vecinos con sus múltiples errores).

—Debo admitir que me dejaste impresionado —empezó el músico provocando que los ojos del español centellearan de la alegría— Jamás creí que aprenderías qué tecla es cada nota.

—¡Ah eso, pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea de cual es cual! —rió el muchacho— Yo fui probando todo y así salió.

Lovinito abrió los ojos sorprendido y le dio un flautazo al español que se quejó mientras sonreía, cosa totalmente LÓGICA. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y, por desgracia, la mente del castaño no parecía dar mucho de sí.

—Mañana vendré y empezaremos las clases —empezó a recapitular el joven después de aguantar otras siete veces más la misma canción de parvulario— Quedamos entonces que vendré de lunes a viernes de diez a doce de la mañana.

—¿Y cuánto quieres cobrar? —preguntó Antonio sonriendo.

Lovino se tensó un momento, no había pensado en eso.

—Dime una cantidad y ya empezamos a negociar —dijo mirando a otro lado como si tuviera todo planeado desde el principio.

—Pues… no lo sé.

—¡Pues piénsalo para mañana que tengo prisa!

Si en algo era experto Lovino, además de ser un músico sensacional, eran en evadirse de las cosas y huir de ellas.

El chico estaba apunto de irse de nuevo a casita cuando Antonio llamó su atención en un último momento.

—Hey Lovino, he estado pensado… —llamó la atención de este— ¿Tu nombre viene de 'lobo'?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —arqueó una ceja el chico.

—Porque tienen la misma raíz: 'LO**B**-'

—Pues puede ser… nunca lo había pensado —respondió Lovino llevándose una mano a la barbilla. ¡Qué nombre más ideal para él tenía!

* * *

Ludwig estaba agotado, el día había sido muy duro. Por suerte su turno había terminado y se podía ir a casa tranquilamente.

—Tiene un paciente de última hora doctor —le dijo una enfermera fastidiándole las ideas.

—Ya acabó mi turno.

—Insiste en ser atendido y está histérico, por favor, atiéndalo.

—¡De acuerdo! —suspiró el médico y se metió en la consulta donde lo esperaba… ¿otra vez el señor Vargas? Se preguntó mientras miraba el papel donde venían los datos del paciente.

Entró en la habitación agotado por el largo día que llevaba y, sobretodo, porque tenía que aguantar al mismo tipo de la mañana. Como si no tuviera suficiente tras haber aguantado sus tirones de pelo y puñetazos cuando lo intentaba sacar de debajo de las sábanas. ¡A saber qué había hecho ahora!

—¡AYÚDEME DOCTOR ME VOY A MORIR! —lloriqueó el italiano lanzándose a sus brazos, fue tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de que no era Lovino.

—¡Primero tranquilícese! —intentó apartarlo de él pero se agarraba con más fuerza que un pulpo.

—¡NO PUEDO, VOY A MORIIIIIR!

El chillido aturdió al médico, fue super efectivo.

—¡SEÑOR VARGAS COMPÓRTESE! —gritó asustando al joven que se escondió debajo de las sábanas, más bien de la única que había, de la cama de la consulta— Otra vez no…

Lo sacó en volandas, le pareció más ligero que en la mañana. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Lovino y se parecía muchísimo a él.

—¿Señor Vargas? —preguntó extrañado.

—¡DOCTOOOR! —empezó a llorar —¿QUÉ VA A PASAR CONMIGO?

—Primero tranquilícese y dígame qué es lo que le ocurre —le sujetó fuerte de los hombros hasta que se tranquilizó y empezó a hablar con más sentido que antes.

—¡H-he perdido la inspiración!

—¿Q-qué? —le soltó el médico rascándose la cabeza— ¿De qué me habla?

—¡Mire, estaba yo en la calle con una patada en el culo y mi Nati en casa y alguien gritó que se moría sin inspiración y yo corrí a buscar a Nati pero me tropecé y un perro… **UN PERRO**!

Al menos ahora se enteraba más que antes…

—¿Que qué? —preguntó intentando buscar el sentido común del paciente, dándose cuenta en seguida que desde luego ese no era el más común de sus sentidos.

—¡UN PERRO DOCTOR, UN **PERRO**!

—Sí, sí… un perro, eso ya lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con el perro?

—¿Con el perro? —se calló un momento pensando y calmándose un poco, se encontraba en buenas manos— Creo que se comió mi inspiración… ¡Y POR ESO VOY A MORIR!

—Antes que nada señor Vargas… ¡NADIE MUERE POR FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN!

—¿No muere nadie? —preguntó sollozando— P-p-pero ese hombre dijo que se moriría sin ella.

—Es una forma de hablar que algunas personas MUY tontas usan.

—¿De verdad? —miró a los ojos al médico.

—Le prometo que no le miento.

El joven italiano sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a abrazar al doctor.

—¡Muchas gracias, me ha salvado la vida!

—Sí, sí lo que usted diga —dijo mientras se intentaba zafar de sus tentáculos. ¡Cómo agarraba el joven! Y parecía un debilucho al mismo verlo…— ¿Y por qué cree que el perro se comió su inspiración?

Pero enseguida volvió a sollozar y el médico se arrepintió. ¡Ese último paciente iba para MUCHO rato!

* * *

—¡_Feiertag_! —gritó ilusionado un joven albino.

—¡No te olvides de avisar a _Antoine_~! —dijo emocionado Francis.

Ya era hora de irse de marcha con sus amigos, desde luego es que ese Franny llevaba semanas encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su mansión, bueno apartamento. ¡Qué importaba! El tío vivía de _puta madre_.

—Yo lo llamo, no te preocupes, tú encárgate de cuidar a tu compañero especial~

—_Ohonhon_… no es especial, es sólo compañero de piso Gilbo —escuchó decir al galo.

—¡Ya claro! Pero seguro que te lo quieres llevar al catre.

—¡No te digo que no! —rió al otro lado de la línea— El joven está tremendo, tengo que admitirlo, pero de todas formas es MUY desconfiado conmigo, no se fía de mí ni de mis intenciones.

—¿Ya has intentado algo con él? —empezó a reír junto con el francés.

—¿Yo, cómo puedes decir eso? —fingió escandalizarse en broma— Claro, que no lo puedo espantar, lo necesito para que invite a su hermano a mi exposición, además ya le tengo mucho cariño.

—¿Serás capaz de aguantar tantos meses con semejante pivón (según dices) en casa?

—Claro que sí, yo tengo mucha paciencia —dijo serio.

En ese momento estallaron los dos en una sonora carcajada.

—¡Y también soy la reina de Inglaterra! —rió Francis fuertemente— Y yo de inglés te recuerdo que no tengo nada.

—¡Pero de reina ya es otra cosa! _Kesesese_~

Ambos volvieron a estallar a reír hasta que las gargantas les dolieron.

—Bueno, será mejor que llame a Toñete, nos vemos _befreundet._

Gilbert colgó tras oír la despedida de Franny y se puso a llamar a Antonio.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Me encanta cada vez que Fran y Gilbo están juntos. Bueno, Toñete y Lovino saben deletrear MUY bien como habéis podido comprobar /slap/ Y ya salieron otros tres personajes más C:**

**Reviews: Los contesto vía PM, y los que no tienen cuenta aquí:**

**-Kyary**: ¡Dejo la conti! No quiero traumarme como Gil y los pollitos (?)

**-Darkmoon**: Explicaré cómo se forma la amistad, pero es mucho más adelante. No me pasé con el título, estaba puesto directamente adrede, normalmente soy muy de dejar dobles sentidos por todos lados, pero en esta ocasión quería que no lo hubiera. Bueno Antonio le tiene envidia a Lovi y, la verdad, todavía no se conocen prácticamente nada, todo tiempo al tiempo no voy a crear una relación o una fijación si apenas se conocen y tampoco si han tenido atracción física a la primera eso está claro. Además, Lovino en principio se considera tremendamente heterosexual, es algo que ni se le plantea cuando ve a un hombre... de momento. Sobre Antonio aun no dije nada sobre su **preferencia**, y si, siempre hablo de preferencias porque uno no sabe como va a acabar.

Francis es completo, como todos los personajes, PERO ya dejé claro su condición sexual y sus preferencias, también dejé claro que Lovino le atrae físicamente, pero no voy a decir nada más, si intentará llegar lejos con él o no lo dejo libre para pensarlo. Con Gilbert ya sabes que solo se me ocurren locuras con él, en este fic con el trauma y los pollos y en el otro porque le di una sesión de rayos UVA. Bueno, como es un mundo alternativo me permití el lujo de jugar con los personajes, si Wy también tiene vena artística decidí decantarme por el otro personaje. Las múltiples razones aquí y más adelante, conforme avance el fic. La inspiracion de Feliciano a su tiempo, como todo (no quiero adelantar nada porque adivinas cada paso que doy).

Lo sé, con la primera persona me cuesta muchísimo manejar a los demás porque no puedo meterme en ellos. Estoy intentando mejorar, pero voy poco a poco, también intento hacer reír y me cuesta manejar todo mucho. Necesito practicar, llevo poco escribiendo. También decidí actualizar antes este fic que 'Invitaciones, Insinuaciones' porque estoy pensando en recortar el fic, ya lo comentaré cuando lo actualice.

De momento diré que me he decantado por el fic spamano MPREG totalmente (porque ha ganado en la votación, la cual ya he cerrado) y ya tengo una idea clara de cómo será. Tengo tanto el argumento del fic como lo que ocurrirá. Bueno, la verdad es que tengo otro pensado. Son bases distintas y fics distintos, uno es largo y el otro corto, seguramente empieze por el corto para no meter la gamba y luego puede que me vaya a escribir el otro. Aún no lo he decidido.

**-Mari**: Gracias! Me alegra mucho oír que te gusta, y sí, cuidadito con Gil, que tocar a sus amados pollitos... acabas mal seguro (?)

**Gracias por molestarse en leer esta historia y, sobretodo, a los que se molestaron en dejarme un comentario.  
**

**Nos vemos si quieren en el siguiente capítulo C:**


	5. Vendetta

Después de tantísimo tiempo sin PODER escribir esta historia se me ha hecho increíblemente complicado terminar el capítulo de manera que me convenciera, me he tenido que tomar dos semanas enteras para poder acabarlo. Pero me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado al final y también estoy muy contenta porque la historia gusta y consigo que se rían (aunque sea a base de tonterías) pero lo consigo y eso me alegra muchísimo~

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**No Estamos Locos**

**5. Vendetta**

* * *

El silencio era sobrecogedor, no le gustaba el silencio, ¡no le gustaba nada y menos aún si era de noche!

Abrió la puerta de casa y, curiosamente, el pomo rechinó y eso le aterró todavía más. Dio un paso dentro de la casa, ¿p-p-por qué estaba todo en el sitio contrario? Se supone que la mesita y el espejo estaban en el lado derecho, no en el izquierdo. Y lo mismo iba para el perchero… ¿por qué estaba todo como si lo viera a través de un espejo?

—¿Nati…? — preguntó asustado.

Feliciano nunca había sido valiente, ¡ni mucho menos, pero si Natalia le tenía que seguir mirando todas las noches debajo de la cama! Claro, aunque pareciera chocante para un joven veinteañero como él, esa manera de ser parecía adorable para muchos.

A Nati muchas veces le sacaba de quicio y era entones cuando Feliciano verdaderamente se cagaba en los pantalones. Natalia podía llegar a ser más aterradora que un día entero sin comer pasta, ¡horripilante!

—¿Nati estás en casa? ¿Por qué todo está al revés? ¿Por qué hay tan poca luz?

No obtuvo respuesta y eso le puso todavía más la piel de gallina. Poco a poco fue pasando dentro de la casa, curiosamente la puerta se cerró sola, claro él no se dio cuenta que había un hilo que conectaba al pomo y al pisarlo pasó eso. ¡Bastante tenía con saber qué ocurría para fijarse en esos detallitos sin importancia!

De pronto las pocas luces que había se apagaron por completo y una luz roja le llamó la atención, se acercó asustado a ella. La luz roja se volvió más fuerte y le permitió ver la cocina. De pronto una silueta negra apareció luciendo una enorme motosierra que hacía un enorme ruido.

—¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lo siguiente que vio Feliciano fue el suelo. El golpe no le dolió, ya estaba inconsciente.

—¡Feli!

Natalia arrojó la motosierra y se acercó a él. Mierda… si es que Feliciano era demasiado cobardica.

Mientas llamaba a una ambulancia se preguntó si al despertar volvería a tener inspiración.

* * *

Francis tuvo que llamar con urgencia al servicio de limpieza. La primera razón era el asqueroso olor que todo desprendía y la segunda, y más importante de todas, Lovino le había amenazado con tirar su patito rosa a la basura. ¡Qué sería de él sin su pobre Jeanne! Le había acompañado en sus mejores y peores momentos en la bañera.

El equipo fue muy puntual, a las ocho de la mañana tocaron el timbre. Francis los recibió con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa, Lovino de mala gana, en pijama y despeinado. Eso sí, cuando vio a una alta, joven y preciosa veinteañera se duchó a la velocidad de la luz y en un momento estaba intentando ligar con ella.

Francis lo observó divertido, sabía cómo ligar de eso no había ninguna duda, pero él también sabía hacerlo y también le gustaba la chica. Se acercó con su encantadora sonrisa francesa pero la chica, ante lo que no se esperaba que pasara, se rió por lo bajo y se fue antes de que le diera un ataque de risa. ¡Y todavía no había hecho nada! Le dirigió una mirada confusa a Lovi el cual lo miraba divertido, ¿qué pasaba ahí?

—Bueno bastardo me voy yendo a dar mi clase — le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Normalmente no le hubiera tocado, le daba cosa tocar al francés, podía acabar usándolo en su contra y algo le podía pasar a Lovinito, pero la situación lo merecía.

—¡Espera un momento! — arqueó una ceja — ¿Por qué se ha ido la chica cuando me acerqué?

—Porque se dio cuenta que eres un maldito pervertido y la asustaste.

A Lovi le costaba contener la risa.

—¿Y eso explica que se fuera riendo?

—Vale, vale, te lo diré — dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo y recogía su preciada flauta — Simplemente le dije que tenías problemas de hemorroides y estabas pasando una época difícil con tu novio.

Dicho lo cual el italiano se empezó a partir mientras Francis lo miraba alucinado. ¡Se la había jugado! Seguro que era por tocarle el culo ayer, ¡pero ya pagó por eso con una gran hemorragia nasal! Pero aunque a Lovino le pareciera gracioso, al galo también se lo parecía, miraba divertido a Lovi mientras este se reía. Definitivo, cada vez tenía más ganas de tirárselo.

—Pues no tengo ni problemas de almorranas ni novio, aunque tú podías cambiar eso si quisieras~

El músico se calló de repente y palideció un poco. Para mayor tortura le puso morritos cosa que sabía que al italiano le horrorizaría. Y así lo hizo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se alejó un par de pasos nervioso. ¡Pero qué fácil era jugar con su mente! Y lo mejor de todo, ¡cómo le gustaba hacerlo!

—¡C-cállate i-idiota, no me gustan los hombres y si eres tú todavía menos!

Acorralado, en un momento y lo tenía acorralado. Lo mejor era lo fácil que era tenerlo así, le encantaba, no podía evitar jugar con su mente. Si es que Lovinito era un inocente y eso era algo demasiado lindo para resistirse y si encima le sumas su cuerpazo… pues la mente del francés sólo podía pensar en cómo se vería dándole placer bajo su cuerpo.

—No digas eso Lovi — fingió un poquito de pena — Puede que conozcas a alguien que te haga cambiar de parecer, no te cierres puertas.

—No sé de qué puñeteras puertas me estás hablando, pero NUNCA me podrá atraer un hombre.

—Bueno, puede que te conviertas en gay SÓLO por **UNA PERSONA** —le señaló con un dedo.

—¿Yo gay alguna vez? ¡No me hagas reír!

El italiano salió escopetado de casa, estaba acojonado aunque le costara reconocer que podía ser un cobarde, ¡pero es que Francis era mucho Francis!

El galo lo miraba desde la ventana cómo se alejaba a paso ligero por la calle, ¡pero qué culito más sexy y qué piernas que tenía! De verdad, convivir con semejante hombre era extremadamente tentador. Puede que Gilbo tuviera razón, no se iba a poder controlar a ese paso… pero no lo quería perder, uno por su hermano y el otro porque le tenía cariño.

El francés dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el equipo de limpieza, estaban dejando la casa como los chorros del oro. Se alegró por el buen trabajo y se preguntó qué muebles debería comprar, ¿y si reformaba la casa entera?

* * *

Aún eran las nueve de la mañana y era una hora perfecta para desayunar. Churros, deliciosos, grandes y crujientes churros. Su barriguita le hizo señas de darse prisa.

Bajó tranquilamente por el escondido ascensor de su edificio y bajó a la churrería de enfrente de su casa, pero le surgió una importante duda antes de entrar: ¿había desayunado ya Elizabeta?

Mientras su estómago le insultaba diciéndole lo muy subnormal e hijo de la grandísima que era se dirigió al portar de la joven arquitecta. Vivía en un segundo, eso lo sabía, ¿pero izquierda o derecha?

Oh bueno, ¡qué más da!

Le dio a los dos y así acertó a la primera, pero qué listo que podía ser cuando quería~. Aunque por desgracia le tocó un joven al que había despertado en el equivocado y le cantó las cuarenta.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Eres tú Elizabeta? — ya sabía que era ella, pero por si acaso.

—Sí soy yo, ¿quién pregunta?

—¡Soy Antonio, ya sabes el vecino de enfrente!

El sexy y atractivo español que odiaba cerrar las cortinas y le daba espléndidas imágenes todos los días. ¡Cómo para no saber quién era!

—¡Hola Antonio! Qué curioso que me llames por aquí y no gritando por la ventana.

El joven se rió, tenía razón se gritaban tranquilamente como si no hubiera nadie por la calle cuando se querían decir algo. No era muy a menudo, solo algunas ocasiones, pero era como lo solían hacer.

—Te quería preguntar si habías desayunado —Antonio se quedó pensando en lo mucho que trabajaba la joven, lo que no sabía era todo el tiempo que perdía observándolo.

—¡Claro que voy, bajo en un momento!

Elizabeta bajó rápido, MUY rápido lo cual agradeció el estómago de Antonio. Y cuando un par grande y gordote de churros llegó a él, entonces sí que la barriga del español estaba feliz. ¡Y si contamos su paladar eso es ya la leche!

Estuvieron hablando de las mayores tonterías del mundo, de cómo vivían (aunque Elizabeta ya sabía MUCHO sobre la vida de Antonio sin que este lo supiera, pero si es que el hombre no tenía intimidad alguna con las cortinas abiertas…), de sus relaciones, de su trabajo, de sus comidas preferidas.

Se hicieron amigos en un par de minutos, es más, Elizabeta le invitó a subir a su piso. Antonio se tropezó con todas las maquetas y papeles que la joven tenía por el suelo. Sabía que estaba ocupada, pero tanto como para no limpiar…

—¡Esto es horrible! — exclamó la joven — No tengo espacio para meter ninguna de mis maquetas, ¡no tienes ni idea del suplicio que es limpiar o simplemente andar por aquí!

La verdad es que sí se estaba haciendo una idea… sobretodo con un porrazo enorme que se dio al tropezar con una, aún le dolía el culito.

—Si quieres puedes subir algunas a mi casa, no es muy grande pero puedes venir cuando quieras salvo cuando estoy trabajando que no estoy en casa.

Diciendo obviedades Antonio se llevaba la palma, pero es que él era así. Eso también resultaba encantador para muchos.

—¿De verdad? Me harías un enorme favor.

—¡Claro que sí! — sonrió ampliamente.

En un momento estaban los dos subiendo maquetas al piso de Antonio, de que se quisieron dar cuenta Lovino llegó para dar su clase.

—¿Tocas un instrumento? — preguntó ilusionada la joven húngara.

—Estoy aprendiendo, Lovi me está enseñando a tocar la flauta~

—¡No me llames Lovi! —infló sus mejillas enfadado, de pronto se dirigió a la belleza que tenía un pasador en forma de flor para sujetarse el pelo— Encantado de conocerla, soy Lovino Vargas, músico profesional.

Él era todo un profesional, decir lo contrario sería mentir. Antonio simplemente miraba MUY sorprendido lo bien que trataba a la chica, a él casi lo trataba a patadas muchas veces y muchas veces de verdad le daba una patada.

—Soy Elizabeta, pero llámame Eli como Toni~ —sonrió ampliamente— Volveré más tarde ¿vale Toni?

—Claro Eli~

La chica se alejó por el ascensor, ¡Lovino se cagó en la grandísima puta! ¡¿Había un puto ascensor y él había subido las agotadoras escaleras los dos días?!

Además había algo que le desilusionó un poco, para joder a Francis había perdido la oportunidad de ligar verdaderamente con esa chica tan guapa y ahora Eli… ¿era la novia de Antonio?

¿Quién coño iba a trabajar con un puto día tan horrible?

Oh mierda, y aún encima todavía no había todavía a sus padres…

¡Qué puto asco de todo!

—¡Tierra llamando a Lovi~! —una voz cansina lo sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿me recibes?

—Sí, sólo pensaba —le puso una mala cara — Venga, saca ya la flauta.

—Vooooy~

La clase fue mejor que la del día anterior, Lovino le enseñó lo que era un pentagrama y consiguió, tras muchos intentos, que supiera las notas musicales y a saber leerlas en el pentagrama. Ai… cómo le agotaba pensar que le tendría que explicar lo que era un sostenido, un bemol y otras cosas…

En eso sonó la alarma del móvil, ya habían acabado.

—¿Quieres algo para comer o prefieres irte ya Lovi?

Una imagen de un francés esperándolo de brazos abiertos se reflejó en su mente en ese momento. No llevaba nada puesto, lo peor es que esa era la imagen que se esperaba de él.

—¡**No**, prefiero comer algo!

Al español le sorprendió la respuesta tan rápida que había recibido, ¡puede que tal vez se empezaran a llevar bien! Sonrió tontamente y se dispuso a cocinar.

—¿Te gusta la paella?

—¿Qué coño es eso? A mí no me des cosas raras.

—Es una comida típica de mi país, ya verás está deliciosa~

—Prefiero la pasta, la que yo hago es la mejor del mundo.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres cocinar tú?

—¡Pero serás vago de mierda —se quejó Lovino — si me invitas a comer, tú cocinas!

¡Todo por la bonita amistad que estaba empezando con Lovino!

—¡Date prisa joder que me rugen las tripas!

Si Lovi era encantador, a su manera, pero lo era y a Antonio desde luego se lo parecía de verdad.

Antonio tardó bastante en hacer la paella, mientras tanto le mostraba a Lovi a Eli que vivía enfrente de él, el chico sonreía pensando en que no era novia sino vecina, haber si encontraba de una maldita vez novia y su madre le dejaba en paz.

—¿Qué te pareció la comida? — preguntó el español mientras recogía los platos.

—No estaba mal… pero mi cocina es mejor.

Y tanto que no estaba mal, devoró todo el plano y no dejó ni un mísero grano. Antonio sonrió por el cumplido, se había esforzado mucho por Lovi y al final valió la pena, la cocina se le daba muy bien, pero es que… no le gustaba, simplemente le aburría ponerse. ¡Pero todo por un buen amigo!

—¡Hey bastardo, me ha entrado sueño, me acuesto en tu sofá!

Eso era una buena seña de amistad, un buen amigo se toma muchas confianzas contigo. Al español le caía muy bien el músico, valía la pena ser su amigo. En eso bostezó, decidió que era hora de echarse él también una siestecita, echó un poco al italiano durmiente al lado y se sentó apoyándose bien cómodo la cabeza en el respaldo y así se quedó él también durmiendo.

* * *

Era hora de su venganza. Había estado este momento durante demasiado tiempo y por fin había llegado el momento. Tragó saliva observando de lejos su objetivo, no podía dejar que le descubriera, debía ir con cuidado, con tanta precaución y concentración como cuando Francis se quitaba los pelos de la nariz.

Una pequeña multitud estaba a su alrededor y él, el infame Payaso Sonrisas destacaba entre todos ellos. Y no, no era por su traje, sino porque Lovino no estaba trabajando su esquina y, en sólo dos días, se había apoderado de toda la atención. ¡Maldita sea, tardó mucho en dejar claro que era su territorio! Pero claro, necesitaba darle clases a Antonio por la mañana así que si no tenía la mañana libre entonces no le quedaba otra que ayudar al salido francés por la tarde.

¿Cuándo iba a poder volver a reclamar SU territorio, SU esquina?

No tenía ni la más puñetera idea. Así que, de momento, iba a vengarse del Payaso Sonrisas de la manera más cruel que había podido imaginar. Se acercó con sigilo tal y como haría un ninja (para eso estuvo casi toda la noche viendo películas de ninjas, hasta que Francis dándole un susto de muerte le despertó cuando se le estaba cayendo la baba sobre el apestoso sofá) a la multitud, padres con sus hijos que recibían globos con publicidad del dentista para el cual trabajaba.

Algunos niños se iban felices con sus gusanos, otros felices con sus fideos, otros felices con sus lombrices, otros felices con sus regalices, otros felices con sus… ¡TODOS SE IBAN FELICES! Lovino se acercó sin llamar la atención y con su mejor voz atacó donde más le dolía al Payasito:

—¡Le acaba de regalar un pene a ese pobre e inocente niño!

A la velocidad de un joven italiano veinteañero se cambió de sitio antes de que los padres se fijaran en él, los cuales se giraban curiosos buscando de dónde narices venía la voz.

—¡Qué descaro!

Repitió antes de escabullirse sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hizo tal cual había aprendido de las películas ninja, antes de dormirse. Observó desde lejos, donde nadie podía verlo, cómo una madre cogía de a su hijo de la mano indignada y cómo poco a poco todos los padres iban haciendo lo mismo dejando a un confuso Payaso Sonrisas, aunque claro, en ese momento por dentro no debía estar sonriendo.

La _vendetta_ fue todo un éxito.

¡Pero qué malote podía ser cuando se lo proponía! Le daban hasta escalofríos de lo que era capaz de hacer.

* * *

—_¡Doctor, un paciente con un ataque de ansiedad!_

Ludwig suspiró, ¿no se podía relajar ni en su casa?

—Estoy en mi casa, metido en mi cama después de un agotador día de trabajo, ahora sí que acabó mi turno.

—_¡Pero doctor, el paciente no se deja tratar por nadie, insiste en que sea usted!_

Ludwig gruñó, ¿y hacerse doctor fue una buena idea? Ahora se arrepentía, pero el deber lo llamaba y el deber para el alemán era algo **sagrado**.

—Me visto y voy para allá.

Cuando llegó no se encontró lo que se esperaba, para empezar después de atender hasta las tantas de la noche al señor Feliciano Vargas no se esperaba volver a encontrárselo tan pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, un par de horas?

—Luuuuudwiiiiiiig — lloriqueaba.

Y para más escarnio del doctor encima ya le llamaba por el nombre con toda la confianza del mundo. Pero eso no era lo peor, encima había una mujer a su lado que tenía su mirada clavada en él, ¿pero es que ni parpadeaba?

—¿Qué ha pasado Feliciano? — preguntó suspirando.

—¡UN ASESINO ENTRÓ EN MI CASA!

Entonces sí que el médico se puso nervioso, ¿habían llamado a la policía?

Pero claro… entonces la chica que lo acompañaba explicó todo y el doctor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ¿para eso había tenido que salir de su casa a la una de la madrugada? Como si no tuviera suficiente con haber tenido que reñir a Gilbert por soltar a su perro ese mismo día, ¿el perro que se 'comió la inspiración de Feliciano'? pues cuando llegó a su casa y le comentó por encima lo de un paciente con un perro su hermano mayor le soltó:

—_¿No sería un castaño llorica?_

—_¿Lo conoces?_

—_¡Sí, se me escapó tu perro y lo encontré lamiéndole los dedos de la mano, si vieras cómo lloraba el joven kesesesesesese!_

La vida era sencilla… todo el mundo, sobretodo su hermano, se la hacía **extremadamente** complicada.

Con todo el aplomo del mundo empezó a tranquilizar a Feliciano aunque no fue fácil… la mirada asesina de su acompañante le sacaba de los nervios.

Pero al final, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, el doctor por fin pudo meterse entre las sábanas de su cama. Cuando cerró los ojos su móvil sonó, un nuevo mensaje:

'_Buonanotte Ludwig~'_

Le había tenido que dar su teléfono personal a Feliciano para que este se quedara tranquilo y lo llamara si necesitaba algo. No lo hubiera hecho por él, dar su móvil privado a un paciente es algo prohibido según sus principios, pero con la tal Natalia agarrándolo del brazo, mirándolo con sus imponentes ojos fríos y diciéndole que más le valiera que se lo diera… pues al final acabó cediendo.

Además también tenía un italiano agarrado a su pierna llorándole, ¿quién se negaba ante un panorama así?

'_Gute Nacht Feliciano'_

Y dándole las buenas noches al italiano se quedó dormido con el deber bien cumplido. Menos mal que al día siguiente tenía turno de tarde e iba a poder dormir toda la mañana.

* * *

La noche por fin había caído. Ansiosa oscuridad para que, con tranquilidad, pudieran por fin salir de caza. Sólo una hora más de espera y el trío de amigos se iría de marcha, después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Levantó una ceja sensualmente mientras se contemplaba en el espejo, se miró la nariz por si tenía algún moco rebelde, marcó bíceps y encogió barriga para poder observar su asombrosa figura. ¡Pero qué bueno que estaba! Alemanes así no se encuentran todos los días, es más, no se encuentran en ningún lado. Él era único e inigualable, si estaba tan bueno con ropa, ¡imagínatelo sin ella! ¡Pero qué cachondo se estaba poniendo sólo de pensar en sí mismo desnudo!

Pero algo molestaba su visión, con cuidado lo destapó por completo y pasó delicadamente la mano por esa tableta tan bien hecha. Perfecta en todos los sentidos. Miró de arriba a abajo y su boca se hizo agua, por eso mismo le pegó un bocado a esa magnífica tableta de chocolate. ¡Pero qué sexy se veía comiéndola! Y como se veía tan sumamente sexy, sacó su móvil y se sacó varias fotos mordiendo esa asombrosa tableta. Ya le explicaría a su hermano menor por qué se comió su chocolate, **otra vez**.

La hora finalmente llegó y lo supo cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, ya estaban sus amigos ahí, emocionado se puso su chaqueta y salió a la calle dispuesto a disfrutar como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

—¡No me digáis que no estoy asombroso! — dio una vuelta delante de su buen par de amigos mostrando lo genial que se veía.

Se veía genial siempre, pero tenía que remarcarlo constantemente ya que a los demás les solía dar vergüenza decirlo. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba él mismo y su opinión era tan sumamente valiosa que cualquier otra que no dijera lo mismo era una pura fantochada. Si es que la envidia les comía por dentro, ¡menos mal que siempre se tendría a sí mismo! De verdad, pasar el tiempo consigo mismo era lo mejor de todo el mundo.

—Dejémonos de cómo nos vemos porque todos estamos magníficos — comentó Francis mientras hacía gestos para coger un taxi.

—Deberías llamar a otro para el ego de Gilbo — comentó sonriente Toni.

—¡Ni con una flota entera podríamos! — le respondió el francés.

—¡Eh! Ya os gustaría a vosotros tener a alguien que os quisiera tanto como yo a mí.

Antonio y Francis empezaron a reír. Eran tres solteros espléndidos, pero ojito con ellos que con un guiño de ojos pueden robarte el corazón, o eso decían todos aquellos con quienes han estado.

—Oh, eso me recuerda que el otro día Arthur volvió a derrotar mi Armada — comentó Antonio suspirando tristemente — No sé cómo lo hace para vencerme siempre jugando a los barcos.

—¿Quién es Arthur? — preguntó Gilbert, no le interesaba mucho, es más, le importaba mucho más lo bien que se veía su reflejo en la ventana del taxi.

—¿No te acuerdas? — preguntó Francis dirigiéndole una mirada rara, ¡pero bueno, no tenía por qué recordar a todo el mundo, sobretodo si no es asombroso! — Es el compañero de trabajo de Toni.

—Un inglés, rubio, bastante borde y con unas cejas tan grandes como el desierto del Sáhara.

El alemán hizo un gesto de esfuerzo intentando recordar a alguien con esa descripción.

—Pues no, no recuerdo a nadie así.

—Creía que os llevabais fatal — dijo Francis pasando del alemán mientas éste aburrido volvía a dirigir su interés a su reflejo.

—Y lo hacemos, pero los días de poco trabajo no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, además esto ya es algo personal.

En eso el taxi paró, salieron los tres con portes de triunfadores. La noche iba a ser espléndida, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**A veces me pregunto cómo soy capaz de poner tantas tonterías juntas en un capítulo~**

**IMPORTANTE: No sé qué parejas hacer en este fic, le he estado dando vueltas y nada… sigo sin tenerlo claro. Obviamente Spamano, Gerita, Giripan y PoloLitu no las muevo. Pero el problema lo tengo con Francis, Arthur y Gilbert, dudo entre USUK/FRUK/Franada/Prucan/Pruhun/PruAus**

**Lo admito, me gustan todas esas parejas, estaba pensando en Prucan y FrancisxJeanne, UsUk y AusHun. No lo sé, sinceramente.**

**Reviews:**

-Kyary: jaja pues tardé en actualizar bastante.

-Darkmoon: No te preocupes, no pienso abandonar una historia y si algún día lo decido avisaré, principalmente porque no paro de encontrarme fics sin terminar y muchos de ellos verdaderamente buenos, odio cuando una buena historia es abandonada...

Yo tengo aborrecido el tema de personajes con solo una característica. Por ejemplo, Natalia no es solo una obsesa por su hermano también tiene otras cosas, el ser así de acosadora es solo una de ellas. Y lo que menos me gusta es en los fics Gerita donde Romano es simplemente un personaje que lo único que hace es decir palabrotas, pegar, insultar y joder a Feliciano y Ludwig… ¡y no hace nada más! Romano es un personaje que adoro y me molesta mucho verlo así de plano e inútil, que vale que sea algo inútil muchas veces en la serie, pero que hace más cosas.

Sobre el capítulo, Lovino ya sabe que Francis quiere que invite a su hermano, era una de las condiciones para que fuera a vivir allí. Aunque lo acepta, le molesta pero tampoco le supondrá mayor suplicio, ¡y otra cosa más, por supuesto que Lovino se va a vengar de Francis! Respecto a Ludwig: toda la razón, va a tener migrañas por tratar a los dos hermanos. Sobre Natalia, ya lo sabes, primero no puedo hacer bashing ya que no me gusta, y segundo es un personaje que da mucho juego si se trata bien (aunque admito que es difícil porque no tengo costumbre de manejarla). Y sí, si voy a poner alguna escena ente Lovino y Antonio cómica y pero para fastidiar a Lovi pensando que Antonio es un degenerado y un pervertido (y Antonio para que casi se desangre).

Respecto a la ortografía, no: Vaca es el animal y Baca es aquello que está en arriba de los coches y que se usa para llevar objetos.

Me pillaste, su favorito es la flauta travesera, pero NO es el que mejor sabe tocar. Además Lovino tiene gran voz, preciosa, PERO no la describiré para que cada uno se la pueda imaginar como así crea correcta.

No te puedo decir si es Roderich o no, pero si miras bien el fic lo sabes 100% seguro si es él u otro. Y sobre las parejas, ya lo dije… no lo tengo NADA claro.

-c00kie: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Es un review super hermoso, me alegro muchísimo que te guste y que haga bien las personalidades.

**Nos vemos si quieren en el siguiente capítulo :')**


	6. Va de hermanos

_Ya sé que no he actualizado en MUCHO tiempo, pero quería terminar mi otra historia y necesitaba dedicarle todo el poco tiempo libre que tenía (que por cierto apenas tenía). Ahora que está terminada, el epílogo estará mañana, voy a dedicarme un tiempo a trabajar esta historia así que ya se pueden quedar tranquilos porque las actualizaciones serán más rápidas~_

_Y como por fin estoy de vacaciones tendrán capítulo al menos cada semana (o por lo menos lo intentaré)._

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo.

* * *

**No Estamos Locos**

**6. Va de hermanos**

* * *

Antonio gruñó varias veces mientras abría los ojos. Su visión estaba algo desenfocada y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estas cosas pasan cuando te vas con Gilbert de marcha, al final acabas más borracho que una cuba y tardas dos días en recuperarte.

Se levantó despacio y con el estómago bastante revuelto. De verdad, ¿para qué narices aceptaba participar en un concurso para ver quien bebía más cervezas? Porque era divertido en aquel momento y porque confiaba en que Francis ahora que tenía un compañero de piso no les dejara a él y al alemán tirados en la calle para llevarse una chica o un chico a su casa.

¡Y no lo hizo y les cuidó muy bien~! Francis era un gran amigo, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Fue al telefonillo mientras su cabeza retumbaba por el sonido del timbre.

—¿Quién es?

—¡¿Por qué narices tardaste tanto en abrirme idiota?!

Antonio abrió los ojos sorprendido y reprimió un quejido por el dolor de cabeza. Mierda… se le había olvidado que tenía clase con Lovi.

* * *

Feliciano miró su móvil de nuevo. ¡Qué bien que Ludwig le hubiera contestado! Se pasó para escribirle el mensaje de buenas noches dos horas borrando y reescribiendo el mensaje hasta que al final le quedó bien. ¿El motivo? Pues que quería decirle _'buenas noches y muchas gracias por todo'_ en alemán para demostrarle que agradecía mucho todo lo que había hecho por él.

Pero tenía un problema y es que no tenía ni la más pajolera idea de alemán, ni siquiera con un diccionario consiguió hacerlo bien y Natalia no era de mucha ayuda porque le gruñía cada vez que la despertaba para preguntarle… y la verdad es que no es nada agradable ver a Nati cabreada cuando la despiertan.

Así que optó por la solución más fácil, decirle _'buenas noches'_ en italiano porque era su idioma natal. ¡Y ya está~!

La verdad es que le caía muy bien el médico, pero no era por el médico en sí, era la manera de tratarlo. Le recordaba a Nati y a su hermano Lovino. Sonaba raro, pero era cierto. ¡Si en sus histerias le trató con delicadeza pero también con rudeza! Nadie nunca hacía eso, todos lo trataban como un debilucho.

Puede que fuera bastante cobarde, mucho en realidad, pero no era débil. Esas dos cosas no eran sinónimas ni estaban relacionadas.

Sonrió pensando en hacerse su amigo. Alguien que lo tratara como una persona y no como una muñequita. Esas cosas le dolían a Feli y en su vida sólo Lovi, su asistenta y su padre le trataban así, por eso les quería tanto.

Feliciano suspiró dejando el móvil y mirando por la ventana cómo los rayos de sol entraban y mostraban todos lienzos en blanco y otros con unos garabatos. Suspiró notándose un poco vencido. Pero no podía hacer nada si no tenía inspiración salvo esperar. Así que mientras tanto decidió salir a dar un paseo por la mañana bien temprano para comprar el desayuno, seguro que Nati se lo agradecía ya que ella no se tendría que molestar el trasero en prepararle el desayuno.

—Buenos días Feli.

Nati entró restregándose los sueños y bostezando tanto que le cabría un bollo entero en la boca.

—¿Quieres un bollo Nati?

Y ella lo miró mal cerrando la boca y repasando con la mirada toda la mierda comida que había comprado Feliciano. Al menos no tendría que molestarse el trasero en preparar el desayuno... Pero eso no quitaba que esa comida tuviera un montón de grasas.

—Te vas a poner como una foca si sigues comiendo así de mal Feli — dijo mirándolo mal provocándole un escalofrío, pero no notó que era su careto el que lo provocaba y cogió y cerró la ventana — Deberías haberme dejado prepararlo que para algo soy tu asistenta.

—Ya lo sé Nati… pero no te quería molestar. Además porque un día coma así de mal no pasa nada.

—¡¿UN DÍA?! — se exasperó Natalia mirándolo con sus petrificantes ojos — ¡Eres un glotón que se pasa el día consumiendo pasta, pizza, helado y otras miles cosas que tienen un montón de grasas!

—¡Ve! — se sobresaltó el joven artista —¡LO SIENTO NATI POR FAVOR PERDONÁME, ES SÓLO QUE NO TE QUERÍA MOLESTAR, Y SOY ITALIANO, Y LA PASTA ES DEMASIADO TENTADORA, NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SIN ELLA, Y SOY ITALIANO, Y LA PIZZA ME RECUERDA A CUANDO LA COMÍA CON MI FRATELLO, AI COMO HECHO DE MENOS A MI FRATELLO, Y SOY ITALIAN-!

—¡**CÁLLATE** DE UNA VEZ!

Soltó un manotazo en la mesa que provocó que ésta empezara a temblar segundos después y durante al menos veinte segundos estuvo temblando provocando que el joven artista tragara saliva nervioso. Feliciano quería salir huyendo, no le gustaba cuando Nati se enfadaba… era demasiado terrorífica.

Natalia suspiró notando el malestar del italiano. Pero lo confundió con ganas de vomitar por engullir como un cerdo tanta mierda comida de una.

—¿Te encuentras mal Feli? — el joven asintió cuidadosamente temiendo la siguiente reacción de su querida asistenta — ¡Eso te pasa por comer tan mal estúpido!

—¡Lo siento mucho Nati, perdóname!

—¡Venga no te disculpes más que me estás poniendo de los nervios y tira a que te de el aire antes de que te mate!

Y sin ni una palabra más Feliciano salió escopetado a tomar el aire y a que el susto se le bajara del cuerpo. Sabía que en una media hora Natalia habría terminado de recoger y estaría de mejor humor así que se puso a pensar qué podría hacer en esa media hora.

—Puede que deba llamar a mis padres para ver si tienen noticias de fratello…

Suspirando marcó el número deseoso de escuchar _'Sí Feli, tu hermano vino a casa por fin y no te preocupes que está bien y encima se trajo por fin una novia que lo quiere y no se despega de él y es súper mega feliz.'_ Pero sabía que iba a ser como el resto de las otras veces: _'¡No sé donde está ese imbécil pero cuando lo encuentre se va a enterar y le va a temblar todo el cuerpo por hacerle sufrir de esta manera a su familia!'_

Al cuarto pitido le cogieron el teléfono.

—Feli~ ¿cómo estás hijo?

Y la risa que continuó a continuación que también conocía muy bien. Menos mal que esta vez se lo cogió su padre y no su madre.

—Estoy genial papa… — y lo siguiente fue escuchar la tranquila y alegre risa de su padre — ¿Sabéis algo de fratello?

—Lo único que sé de él es que espero verlo antes que tu madre… al menos así le salvaré la vida. ¡De verdad, menuda le espera a mi muchacho por desaparecer sin darnos noticias!

—Bueno, tú lo protegerás de mama — Feliciano siempre conseguía acabar riendo y feliz cuando hablaba con su padre o simplemente cuando estaba con él — ¡Aunque seguro que tú también le pegarás una buena bronca!

—¡Ni lo dudes~! Pero no puedo compararme con el nivel terrorífico de tu madre.

Feliciano se rió divertido y en seguida se acordó de su preciada asistenta.

—Las mujeres de nuestra vida son verdaderamente temibles, ¿tendremos un imán para atraerlas? Ve~ ¿tú que crees papa?

—¡Que nos molan las historias de terror y somos irresistibles para las brujas! —de repente Feliciano escuchó un atronador grito de fondo — ¡Uy es tu madre, mejor voy colgando! _Ti amo_ hijo.

Y el siguiente sonido era el aviso de que ya no quedaba nadie al otro lado de la línea. Al menos ya había perdido diez minutos a lo tonto hablando con su padre.

Pero no estaba del todo tranquilo y no, no era porque tuviera su propia bruja alias Nati alias asistenta esperándolo en casa (en realidad era como su padre, llamaban a sus preciadas mujeres psicópatas, locas o brujas pero sin ellas ninguno de los dos era nada) lo que pasaba era que estaba de los nervios, era demasiado tiempo sin saber de su fratello.

¿Dónde vivía?, ¿con quién estaba?, ¿lo habían abducido los extraterrestres?, ¿lo había abducido una secta?

—¡OH NO, TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A FRATELLO ANTES DE QUE LO METAN EN UNA SEXTA!

Y con nuevos pensamientos totalmente tranquilizadores salió corriendo hacia su casa sin pensar en que a Natalia aún le quedaban veinte minutos más para relajarse del todo. Y también sin darse cuanta que era 'secta' en lugar de 'sexta'.

* * *

¡¿Quién cojones se creía Antonio que era para mandarlo de paseo?!

Ese maldito se va de marcha y se le olvida que tenían que dar una clase. Pero lo peor no es que se olvidara de avisar a Lovino, sino que el muy desgraciado le dijo que sólo le apetecía irse a dormir y que ya la recuperarían otro día. ¡A la mierda el viaje que echó Lovino a la casa de este y su valioso tiempo perdido!

Antonio le iba a pagar esta. ¡Nadie juega con un italiano de esa sucia manera!

Bufando regresó a casa y, para su alivio, cierto francés se encontraba durmiendo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque las paredes retumbaban con sus ronquidos, ¡qué bien hizo el día que se compró los tapones para poder dormir! Al menos así estaba seguro de que no le iba a aparecer por detrás para intentar sobarle el culo o algo peor. En serio, qué miedo que pasó cuando se despertó de madrugada cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y pasó un francés un poco bebido.

… fue uno de los sustos mayores de su vida. Incluso peor que cuando descubrió que '_ir a Disneylandia_' significaba en realidad ir al dentista. Malditos padres y sus tácticas…

Lovino decidió joder al francés que seguramente tendría resaca tocando a toda leche su clarinete. ¡Eso por asustarlo y por todas sus insinuaciones!

Surtió efectivo, un zombi francés apareció rogando silencio. ¡Rogando! Pero qué malote que era Lovi-love. Sonriendo divertido le dijo que tenía que practicar y siguió maltratando la cabeza del francés quien sólo pudo regresar a su habitación a sufrir la terrible jaqueca más el ruido.

Lovi se lo había ganado… ahora sí que le iba a molestar con sus manos largas… y suaves, sobretodo suaves, que la crema de manos que se compra es de las caras y buenas.

¿Por qué? Porque era lo que más le molestaba a Lovino… y lo que más le divertía al francés mirando sus reacciones.

* * *

—¡NATI, NATI, OH MI NATI!

Lo siguiente que Natalia supo era que tenía a su jefe lloriqueándole en su nuevo vestido. Sí, ese para el que había estado ahorrando y que se iba a poner hoy por primera vez para hacerle una importante a su querido hermano mayor.

Y lo siguiente supo Feliciano era un dolor en la cabeza debido al caponazo tan grande que se acababa de ganar por parte de su asistenta. Lo cual sólo empeoró la situación porque ahora lloraba más que antes.

—¡PARA YA FELICIANO MALDITO VARGAS!

—¡P-pero tengo que rescatar a Lovi de la sexta! — dijo apartándose y cogiendo un papel para sonarse sonoramente los mocos. Cosa que le daría asco a su asistenta si no estuviera tan sumamente acostumbrada. Pero al menos así le dejó el vestido en paz.

—¿Qué sexta? ¿Con qué te has golpeado la cabeza ahora?

—¡Van a abducir a Lovi y no le volveré a ver en mi vida! ¿Qué va a ser de mí sin mi fratello?

Natalia suspiró y le explicó a Feli que se pronunciaba 'seCta' y no 'seXta' y que Lovino, a menos que fuera una secta de mujeres preciosas con tetas grandes, no se iba a apuntar.

—¿Entonces fratello está a salvo? — preguntó esperanzado el pintor.

¿Era esto lo que sentía Lovino preocupándose por él continuamente? Era algo muy difícil, pero era lo que le tocaba, el hermano pequeño también se debe ocupar del mayor. La verdad era algo que le tenía los nervios de punta… pero era su querido hermano mayor que tanto le cuidaba aunque este le dijera que lo hacía porque era el mayor y nada más.

—Claro que lo estará, Lovino no es tan tonto como tú — _'aunque verdaderamente es tonto… cosas de familia' _pensó interiormente — Ese idiota aparecerá cuando se le pase el cabreo de niño de cinco años que tiene. ¡Y deja ya de darme por culo con tu puñetero hermano que me tengo que ir a visitar a mi encantador hermanito!

—¡Oh sí, es cierto ve~! Que te lo pases bien con tu hermanito~

Natalia le sonrió y se echó su mejor colonia. Una tan fuerte que a Feliciano le echaba para atrás, pero era porque hasta sus focas nasales eran delicadas o eso decía ella y no le importaba que fuera espantando pájaros y personas, en realidad le iba a encantar a su hermano Ivan. ¡Qué ganas de verlo tenía!

—Ve… por cierto, ¿crees que me va a salir un chichón donde me has golpeado Nati?

Natalia lo miró un poco y sonrió divertida.

—Espero que sí porque te lo has ganado.

—¡Ve, eres mala! — pero le recordaba a su hermano. Era un trato duro… pero le gustaba — Pero aún así te quiero mucho Nati~ ve~

Y Natalia recibió un enorme abrazo de Feliciano y un beso en la mejilla. Ella le revolvió el pelo y luego lo apartó cuando ya se le hizo un bicho molesto, el bicho molesto que siempre solía ser.

* * *

Lovino palideció cuando Francis volvió sonriente esa misma tarde recordándole que tenía que ir a la revisión con ese maldito médico aterrador. ¡No, a él se le había olvidado y era feliz! Además no quería ir con ese galo pervertido que no dejaba de mirarme pervertidamente como si su mente de salido estuviera pensando un plan para agarrarle y violar su suave culito.

—¡No pienso ir!

Francis suspiró mientras lo agarraba de una pierna y tiraba de él. Al final mientras el italiano intentaba agarrar se a todo lo que andaba por medio el galo lo fue arrastrando hasta conseguir sacarlo del piso. Lovino parecía aterrorizado y el francés luchaba contra las temibles ganas de partirse el culo.

La resaca ya casi se iba por completo y era hora de fastidiar a Lovi el cual estaba arañando la puerta para regresar al piso.

—¿Tan desesperado por volver adentro conmigo Lovi~? — movió el pintor las cejas sensualmente provocando más temblor en el joven, ¡jope, pero qué divertida era la mente del joven! Podría volverse adicto a esto.

—¡N-n-no digas tonterías pervertido, c-contigo no se está a salvo en ningún sitio! — dijo Lovino provocando una falsa reacción de dolor en el francés — ¡P-pero cualquier lugar es mejor que con ese médico que me quiere manosear y inyectarme cosas!

—¿Prefieres que sea yo el que te manosee?

Al final estaban los dos en el coche, Lovino intentando desesperadamente saltar del vehículo en marcha sin ningún resultado y Francis con lo que mañana sería un ojo morado, menos mal que tenía maquillaje… para momentos como este obviamente. De verdad que golpeaba fuerte el joven… a eso sí que no se iba a volver adicto que eso dolía demasiado. Y Francis, aunque en ocasiones podría decir lo contrario… ocasiones especiales, no era un masoquista.

La cosa no mejoró al llegar al hospital ya que tuvo que pedir ayuda a dos enfermeros que al final ataron a Lovino a una silla de ruedas para que no escapara.

Francis lo llevó aprovechándose de que tuviera las manos atadas para pasarle las manos por el pecho a Lovino y para susurrarle en el oído medias frases que hacían que Lovino estuviera al borde de la quiebra mental. Era demasiado divertido… de verdad no le importaría tener ese amante tan fiera, ¡cómo sería en la cama alguien así y encima con esas piernas y ese culito sexy que tenía!

El galo suspiró ensimismado en sus maravillosos pensamientos mientras pasaba al lugar donde le indicaron. Ludwig no tardó mucho en aparecer, se notaba cansado.

—¿Cómo has pasado la noche Ludwig, tal vez ocupado~? — le preguntó el pintor moviendo las cejas sensualmente lo cual sólo provocó un suspiro por parte del alemán.

—Un paciente de madrugada… prefiero no hablar ahora. Es la primera vez en años que he dormido toda la mañana de un tirón.

—Espero que al menos tuviera un cuerpazo~

Y Ludwig le hubiera contestado si no se hubiera encontrado con la silla de ruedas volcada y su paciente con un pedazo golpe en la frente quejándose de las '_putas sillas de hospital que no sirven para una mierda salvo para hacer sufrir a pacientes como él'_.

Hoy el día también iba a ser duro para Ludwig…

Y sobretodo se dio cuenta cuando preparó la inyección y el paciente se desmayó solo con verla. Al menos así no le gritaría más obscenidades.

… ni le volvería a escupir a la cara.

Más veces.

* * *

La tarde para Antonio fue tranquila. Se levantó tarde y comió tranquilamente y, pese a que aún tenía bastante resaca, no era tampoco una molestia muy grande considerando el silencio que reinaba en su casa.

… hasta que Elizabeta le gritó por la ventana pidiéndole que si podía ir a su casa.

Obviamente aceptó y se puso a preparar el café mientras esperaba a la joven húngara.

—¿Ocurre algo Eli?

—¡Sí, hoy sale a la venta el nuevo libro de Rubí~! ¡Tienes que acompañarme a comprarlo por favor~!

Antonio no se pudo resistir a esos ojitos verdes centelleantes y aceptó. Hoy quería hacer el vago a lo grande y más aprovechando que hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar por ser su día libre… pero bueno sentar el culo a engordar en el sofá se puede hacer otro día. Aunque su culo no era gordo ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Te gustan mucho los libros de Rubí? — preguntó Antonio divertido, él aún se estaba leyendo el segundo.

—¡Me encantan! Son los libros más románticos, tiernos y preciosos que jamás he leído. El drama, la angustia, el romance… ¡es la mejor escritora que existe! En serio, son los libros más románticos y dulces que jamás he leído, por eso son tan famosos.

—Yo aún estoy con el segundo, pero la verdad es que son muy buenos, la pareja principal es preciosa son el uno para el otro. Y sí, son muy románticos y tiernos — contestó el español causando la alegría a la arquitecta porque tenían en común que leían sus libros — Una vez me contrató y así nos conocimos, es una gran persona.

—¡¿LA CONOCES?! ¡TIENES QUE PRESENTÁRMELA, TE LO RUEGO, SOY SU MAYOR FAN!

Antonio no sabía que Eli podía ser tan… fangirl. Pero en fin, eran amigos ahora, no le suponía ningún problema intentar que conociera a Eli y le firmara unos cuantos libros. Eso sí, no sabía si iba a querer… Rubí no quería mostrarse en público y nunca firmaba libros, puede que se negara a conocer a Elizabeta.

—Intentaré que os conozcáis, pero no prometo nada, sabes que nunca se ha mostrado en público.

—Lo sé… — dijo algo desanimada Eli — En su blog personal dijo que no quería que le conocieran, que le gustaba vivir como una persona normal y no quería tener fans detrás todo el rato.

—¡Venga, lo mismo dice que sí! — le animó Antonio provocando la sonrisa de Eli de nuevo.

Al final ambos fueron a la librería a hacer cola durante cuatro largas horas charlando animadamente sobre los libros de Rubí mientras esperaban para comprar el libro… que en verdad era MUY popular.

Pero es que no había novelas románticas mejores que las de Rubí y por eso sus fans eran tantísimas (y tantísimos).

* * *

Las pruebas finalmente habían terminado. Fueron difíciles y toda la tarde se pasó muy lentamente con los ataques de pánico por las máquinas y agujas del señor Vargas… pero por fin habían terminado.

—Cuando salgan los resultados le llamaré, no se preocupe parece un hombre muy sano — dijo un agotado Ludwig que ya tenía hasta el pelo revuelto, y eso no le gustaba porque siempre tenía que tener todos los pelos en su correcto sitio… pero ahora no importaba con tan agotado que estaba — Y tampoco se preocupe por el moratón que causó la aguja cuando le sacamos tres tubos de sangre, en unos días desaparece.

—¡Maldito alemán me las va a pagar! — y dicho eso se dirigió a Francis — ¡Y tú también maldito pervertido que me estuviste metiendo mano toda la tarde! Tienes suerte que me duela el brazo y no te pueda dar un puñetazo en la cara.

Eso no quitó que le intentara dar una patada en los huevos que Francis esquivó milagrosamente. Menos mal que la esquivó…

—Muy mal Lovi, esa parte es demasiado importante — suspiró el joven francés — Incluso te podría demostrar lo MUY importantes que es _ohonhonhon_~

—¡Aaahh aléjate de mí!

Ludwig se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien como el señor Vargas tan masculino pudiera gritar tan femeninamente… pero prefirió no hacerlo no quería una patada ahí abajo. En ese momento se acordó de algo.

—Perdone mi intromisión señor Vargas… — Lovino se giró disgustado una última vez a ese jodido doctor — ¿No conocerá por casualidad a un tal Feliciano Vargas?

El corazón de Lovino dio un vuelco, ¿por qué ese maldito alemán conocía a su hermano? No, era peor incluso, ¿por qué un médico conocía a su hermano? ¿Y si le había pasado algo a su pequeño fratello?

—Pues verá el otro día me visitó un señor muy parecido a usted por un ataque de ansiedad porque su asistenta le dio un susto y, unas horas antes, llorando porque un perro le relamió los dedos de la mano.

Y en ese momento la vergüenza se apoderó de Lovino.

—¡No, no conozco a ningún Feliciano! — se apresuró a decir el músico ganándose una mirada extrañada del médico.

—¿Está seguro? Son muy parecidos físicamente, yo pensaba que eran familia o algo por el estilo.

Y la boca de Lovino se abrió rápidamente para que no le relacionaran con semejante pintor tonto que tenía por hermano. Ni siquiera pensó las palabras, simplemente quería huir de ahí y ya se sabe… hablar sin pensar sólo trae decir tonterías.

Bueno en realidad hasta pensando Lovino decía muchas…

—¡Joder porque será italiano como yo! ¿Es que no sabe que los italianos somos como los chinos que somos todos jodidamente iguales?

—**¡EH!**

Tanto Lovino como Ludwig se giraron en dirección al indignado chico que se había sentido ofendido por las palabras del italiano. ¡Menuza suertaza que tenía Lovino! Si antes menciona a un chino antes le aparece uno.

Y mascullando el doctor un _'lo siento'_ el chino se fue dedicándoles una mala mirada. Lo siguiente fue la disculpa de Ludwig hacía Lovino por molestarlo pensando que era familiar de Feliciano. Pues él hubiera jurado que eran hermanos teniendo el mismo apellido y siendo tan parecidos físicamente… pero parece que se equivocaba.

De todas formas no era nadie para hablar de genética. Se supone que él y su hermano deberían parecerse… y lo único que tenían en común era que los dos eran obsesos del orden. Aunque Ludwig lo era incluso más.

Y sin nada más que decir Lovino y Francis se despidieron. El galo moviendo la mano efusivamente y sonriendo y Lovino dedicándole una bonita despedida sacándole el dedo corazón.

Pero en el interior de Lovino no estaba todo en calma. ¿Cómo podía haber sido un hermano mayor tan sumamente pésimo olvidándose de su hermano pequeño con tal de alejarse de casa de sus padres? ¿Y si de verdad le hubiera pasado algo a hermanito? Ese idiota que aún necesitaba ayuda para atarse los cordones lo necesitaba.

En cuanto llegara a casa iba a llamar finalmente a su fratello y a sus padres.

* * *

_Sigo sin tener claras las parejas, pero gracias a todos por sus opiniones. Estoy meditando todo, pero antes dejaré la historia fluir a ver qué será lo que finalmente quede mejor con la historia. Por otro lado, en el siguiente capítulo conocerán cómo se conoció el Bad Trio en esta historia, y no, no fue en la infancia~ y lo siento… pero considero a Feliciano como un personaje que hace más que llorar y ser dulce y alegre al igual que Lovino no es sólo molestar al gerita, insultar y no hacer nada. Además uno de mis headcanons es que el gerita no es sólo dulce, considero que Feli quiere a Ludwig porque este lo trata como una persona más y le exige, pero al mismo tiempo confía en él y conoce de lo que es capaz y por eso lo apoya pero exigiéndole. Por eso me gusta el gerita._

_Y otro de mis headcanons es que aunque Lovino sea súper familiar y un hermano mayor sobreprotector… Feliciano también se da cuanta de cuando su hermano está mal y también se preocupa por él. Es lo que hacen los hermanos, no debe ser sólo Lovino el que cuida de Feli sino también al revés._

_Por cierto… ¡La venganza de Lovi con el Payaso Sonrisas del capítulo anterior triunfó~! Que alegría~_

_**Reviews:** Los demás los contesté por PM, me quedan los anónimos:  
_

_-Kyary: Lovi tiene alma de mafioso, nadie se venga mejor que él._

_-D34th Carla M: ¡Yo también quiero las imágenes de Gil y el chocolate!_

_-Darkmoon: Lo primero de todo antes que nada: No, Antonio no le va a permitir todo a Lovino, para empezar ya viste que hasta le dio plantón. Pero recuerda que Gilbert y Francis son los amigos de Antonio, vamos que se toman todas las confianzas del mundo con él, por eso Antonio no le molesta que Lovi haga lo mismo, es más, lo ve como buena señal de amistad. De todas maneras es que llevo muy pocos capítulos, aún no he podido sacar casi nada. Y tampoco voy a poner a Francis así porque para él los sentimientos son lo máximo, hacerlo acosador sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los otros para mí eso sería un Francis totalmente OoC. Tienes razón respecto a que la comparación con su hermano es de lo que más le duele, no lo entendí, pero no te puedo decir sí o no, tengo que avanzar con la historia._

_-Kuromi: ¡Muchas gracias! Pero no creo que pueda poner a Escocia, no sé nada de cómo sería su personalidad y tampoco sé cómo meterlo en la historia…_

_-Yo: ¡Parece que hablo conmigo misma! (¿) Me alegra mucho que te divierta tanto mi fic._

_Espero que me cuenten sus opiniones, a veces me dan buenas ideas C:_

_Gracias por leer~_


	7. Pasados y pesados

_**ADVERTENCIA**: Cambios entre pasado y presente. Lean con cautela para darse cuenta si se trata del pasado o es el presente._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**No Estamos Locos**

**7. Pasados y pesados**

* * *

¡Nadie se aprovechaba de él en su debilidad!

Eso era juego sucio y sólo valía cuando él lo hacía. Porque era él, obviamente, y si eso no tenía lógica, ¡pues ese no era su problema porque le importaba tanto como tres pepinos!

Una risa diabólica invadía la mansión, también conocida como 'apartamento de puta madre', de Francis, el famoso pintor. Y esa risa no sólo ponía los pelos de punta a los puñeteros perros de los vecinos que no dejaban de ladrar sino que era el augurio de algo verdaderamente maligno…

Lovino le había puesto pegamento a los calzoncillos del salido francés para cuando este se los pusiera se le quedaran pegados a los pelos y al ir a quitárselos para mear… ¡zás!

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se la jugaba a Lovino y se quedaba tan pancho.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y la voz que tan poco le tranquilizaba.

—Ya estoy en casa Lovi~

Dejando los calzoncillos donde el francés los viera enseguida, salió con cuidado para no ser descubierto y llegó a su lado.

—Pues ya puedes empezar a hacer la cena que tengo hambre.

—¿Podrías empezar? — se disculpó el francés — Es que no me dio tiempo a poner la lavadora esta mañana, voy a buscar la ropa sucia.

Con un bufido Lovino empezó a sacar ingredientes del frigorífico. Iba a cocinar un plato italiano, por que sí, porque siempre comía comida francesa. Pero lo tenía que admitir, estaba buenísima y no se relamía los dedos porque el salido de Francis le dedicaría una mirada y una sonrisa de pervertido y encima le diría algo.

Ya aprendió la lección después de que ESO le pasara.

A los cinco minutos Francis apareció llevando consigo camisas, pantalones y calzoncillos (y algún que otro tanga de hombre… del propio galo obviamente).

—Voy a echar esto a lavar — comentó pasando al lado de Lovino y echándole un vistazo al culo de este sin que se diera cuenta… es que esos pantalones eran ajustados y le hacían un culito que con dificultad aguantaba las ganas de tocarlo — ¿Tienes algo más?

Lovino se giró para mirarlo dejando las verduras que partía abandonadas unos momentos y no se encontró lo que esperaba.

—E-e-e-esos calzoncillos… ¿no serán para lavar, verdad?

—Sí, esta mañana me los dejé encima de la cama por las prisas, pero eran para echar a la lavadora, ¿acaso los quieres para hacer algo indecente con ellos Lovi?

El francés movió arriba y abajo las cejas sensualmente y Lovino se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡CREO QUE VOY A VOMITAR! — exclamó mientras salió corriendo hacia el váter donde el francés lo escuchó echando la pota.

—¡¿Estás bien Lovi, te pasó algo?! — preguntó preocupado.

No se lo podía creer… ¡esos calzoncillos eran los que momentos antes Lovino había tocado!

¡Había tocado los calzoncillos sucios de Francis!

Con sus manos… había tocado esos… calzoncillos.

Otra arcada le vino y volvió a vomitar el joven italiano.

No sólo en este caso la venganza había resultado ser un fracaso… si no que también se le había vuelto en su contra.

(/0v0)/

Natalia andaba tranquilamente por las calles. Había quedado con su queridísimo hermano mayor en una cafetería o bar (o lo que fuera). _'El Mostacchio Grasso'_ era el lugar adonde se dirigía, aunque la verdad es que el nombre la echaba para atrás.

Si no fuera porque entre esas cuatro paredes se encontraba su hermano esperándola, la joven jamás hubiera pensado en entrar a un lugar con ese nombre. Para ella ese nombre sólo le indicaba un lugar con paredes guarras, mesas en las que te quedas pegados llenas de pura mierda y una comida tan sumamente mala que se la podría confundir con inglesa.

Entró con pose decidida, es decir como normalmente ella caminaba, pero no era su culpa ser una mujer muy segura de sí misma y fuerte, y se puso a buscar la mesa donde se hallaba su hermano.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Un niño de cuatro años que pasaba a su lado se puso a llorar cuando la vio pero ella estaba pendiente de otra cosa.

—¡Her-ma-ni-to~!

El susodicho hermanito se giró sobre su espalda para encontrarse con la dulce y tierna sonrisa de su hermana pequeña que daba ganas de andar por un prado lleno de flores silvestres montados sobre un unicornio y con arcoíris al fondo.

O eso es lo que pensaba un chico amigo de él… todos los demás creían ver una psicópata y se preparaban para lo peor. Él era el que más la temía… pero seguía siendo su hermana pequeña.

—Hola Natalia, ¿te sientas ya? — dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras su piel se ponía de gallina y le recorría un sudor frío por la espalda… lo único que deseaba era que se le borrara esa risa a su hermana pronto — Mira la carta y pide lo que quieras.

No tenía prisa por pedir pero… ocultar la cara de su hermana tras el panfleto mientras se le borraba esa sonrisa era lo único que se le ocurrió para tranquilizarse. Y encima, por suerte para él, estaban en un lugar público, él jamás de los jamases volvería a quedar con ella estando los dos a solas.

No después de que TODA su infancia se la pasara huyendo de ella mientras con su sonrisa de psicópata le pedía matrimonio y, sobretodo, después de que un día en el que estaban los dos solos en su casa… (nunca podrá borrar de su memoria el momento) estaba subido a la lámpara del techo y ella lo esperaba abajo a que esta cediera y él cayera en sus brazos mientras ella se reía y se reía y le decía que iban a estar juntos para siempre y nunca nadie los iba a poder separar.

'_Naaadieee~, nuuunca nadie nos separará… por la eternidad juuuntoos~'_ — le decía ella mientras esperaba que los brazos del chico cedieran.

Fue una visión tan aterradora que del pedazo susto que se pegó sus padres finalmente accedieron a llevar a Natalia al psicólogo. Cosa que no le sirvió para nada, es más, el psicólogo acabó yendo a otro psicólogo...

Pero… desde que conoció a Feliciano en aquella exposición de arte, hace ya bastantes años, su hermana aunque lo sigue asustando con sus sonrisas y su cercanía… ya no lo quiere como algo más que a un hermano. Lo superó (o algo así).

Ivan, el hermano de la bielorrusa, sentía curiosidad por saber por qué tan de repente ella pasó de pedirle matrimonio persiguiéndolo sin descanso a simplemente darle un beso en la mejilla como mucho y sin que le importara con quién él pudiera estar. Tiempo antes hubiera intentando hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera que se le acercara, pero ahora es como cualquier hermana. Pero la verdad, el joven prefería dejar las cosas como estaban, con Natalia comportándose más o menos normal, y no meterse en quebraderos de cabeza con saber qué ocurrió.

—Creo que tomaré un zumo de piña — dijo Natalia cerrando el panfleto del menú y con una expresión normal.

Ivan suspiró aliviado al no tener que ver la sonrisa diabólica de su pequeña hermana.

Iba a ser una charla normal. Puede que un día Ivan sacara el valor suficiente para preguntarle a su hermana qué pasó para que cambiara su aptitud.

\(0v0\)

Elizabeta estaba triste, muy triste. Ya se había terminado el nuevo libro de Rubí. ¿Por qué sería tan sumamente ansiosa y se pasaría toda la noche leyendo sin descansar? Ahora tendría que esperar meses al nuevo libro…

—Eres un poco bruta Eli — le comentó Antonio mientras se tomaban un café en casa de este para desayunar, algo que se estaba convirtiendo curiosamente en una rutina para los dos — Yo no lo puedo empezar hasta que no acabe el otro.

—¡Date prisa! — le espetó la húngara — Cuanto antes lo termines, antes podemos hablar y comentar escenas.

Antonio se rió animadamente ante la insistencia de la joven. En verdad era fan de esas novelas, pero fan de las grandes. Al menos tenía una alegría para ella.

—¿Sabes Eli? Ayer llamé a Rubí — le guiñó el ojo mientras Eli casi se atragantó con el café (el cual se le fue para el otro lado) al escuchar aquello — Y me dijo que tratándose de una muy buena amiga mía podrás ir a SU casa y ver dónde y cómo trabaja.

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

El chillido agudo y estridente que salió de la húngara rompió las tazas de café y el espejo de la entrada mientras esta se lanzaba encima de Antonio besándolo en las mejillas sin parar y al mismo tiempo que este creyó quedarse sordo.

—¡ERES EL MEJOR! — y le dio otro beso mientras el joven español seguía con la vista desenfocada intentando volver en sí mismo y asimilar que aún no estaba sordo del todo — ¡SOY AHORA MISMO LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Eli se apartó de Antonio para ir a abrir ya que este aún estaba atontado. En verdad tenía una fuerza la húngara que seguro que se cargaba ella sola a un luchador de sumo de un golpe.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS LOVINO! — le saludó alegremente la joven mientras Lovino le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora.

Pero Eli ni se dio cuenta porque seguía ensimismada en su mundo.

El joven músico se hizo paso hasta llegar al salón donde se encontró a Antonio espachurrado en el sofá con la camisa y el pelo revueltos y la cara llena de marcas de pintalabios curiosamente del mismo color que el que usaba Eli.

… ¡MALDITO ESPAÑOL, AHORA DÓNDE COJONES IBA ÉL A ENCONTRAR A UNA NOVIA SI YA LE HABÍA QUITADO LA POSIBILIDAD DE ESTAR CON ELI!

¡Y PARECÍA TONTO!

(/0v0)/

Cuando Natalia conoció al hermano de Feliciano se lo encontró en su habitación ensayando frente al espejo sonrisas. Se notaban forzadas y al final acabó frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose cuando vio a la joven bielorrusa observándole.

—¡¿Quién coño eres?!

Con una sonrisa divertida Natalia se acercó y se presentó a él como la ayudante de su hermano pequeño Feliciano. Lovino la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió de una manera que sorprendió a la bielorrusa ya que era natural y nada tenía que ver con lo que hacía en el espejo momentos antes.

—Perdona lo de antes — dijo galantemente y provocando un ceño fruncido en la joven parecido al que él lucía cuando ella entró — Me sorprendiste, encantado de conocerte _bella_, soy Lovino Vargas, el hermano mayor de ese estúpido.

Lo siguiente fue la cara de incrédula y de 'cómo me toques te reviento' de Natalia.

—¡Ch-chigi-giiii! — exclamó el joven amedrentado alejándose dos pasos de la ayudante de su hermano.

La joven estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida, del cambio de carácter del italiano de un momento a otro y… de sus dotes de seducción. A ella en el momento que las soltó le parecieron repugnantes pero tuvo que admitir que si consiguiera esa sonrisa, entonces no espantaría a su hermano.

Aunque su sonrisa tenía ciertas ventajas… como alejar a los tipos como Lovino. O como el padre de este que intentó lo mismo y hasta el mismo Feliciano que, como novedad, también lo hizo.

… debía ser cosa de familia.

Como la idiotez.

Decidió que otro día, ya que habían empezado con muy mal pie y el chico se estaba quedando pálido por momentos ante la penetrante mirada de la chica, le pediría que la ayudara. De momento se despidió con un gesto algo arrogante y se marchó por la puerta.

Esa noche cuando Natalia llegó a su casa se puso a practicar sonrisas frente al espejo. Ninguna parecía natural…

Ni ella ni Lovino consiguieron al final sonreír naturalmente frente al espejo.

\(0v0\)

Lovino perdonó a Antonio tras la insistencia de este y al regalarle una bolsa llena de tomates. Eran el punto débil de Lovi, junto a la música y a una bella mujer.

—¡Me sentí horrible por el plantón que te di! — exclamó el joven colocándose el pelo que momentos antes revolvió la húngara —Eli me riñó cuando se lo conté y entonces me di cuenta de que estuvo feo. ¿Me perdonas Lovi, por fi, por fi, por fiii~?

Y no, no fue por la carita de cachorrito que le dedicaba el español ni la invasión de su preciado espacio personal. Era que Lovino era una gran persona y por eso le perdonó. Tampoco tuvo que ver la bolsa de tomates que le regaló ni la mirada extraña que les dedicaba Eli desde su asiento enfrente de los dos (especialmente cuando el español se pegaba demasiado).

—¡Vale, vale, quita de encima pesado! — lo apartó Lovino mientras el español recuperaba su sonrisa tonta habitual — ¡En serio, eres lo más cansino que me encontrado en toda la vida! Y mira que mi hermano es pesado, pero lo tuyo… ¡eso no tiene ni nombre!

Es que Antonio le pidió perdón como veinte veces. ¿O puede que fueran doscientas?

Ni Lovino lo sabía ni le importaba, él perdió la cuenta en las tres. Y no, no era porque no supiera contar, que él sabía contar muy bien, es más, incluso sabía contar en inglés.

—¡Bueno, me quedo los tomates porque seguro que a ti se te pudren por tener tantos, que conste! — dijo observando la bolsa llena de deliciosas hortalizas — Tienes suerte que me gusten mucho que si no…

—¿A ti también te gustan? — el espacio personal de Lovino era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza al joven español — Yo los adoro~, ya sé, un día me cocinas algo con ellos.

—¡Yo me apunto! — levantó el brazo Elizabeta.

—¡Y una porra voy a cocinar para ti cacho vago! Para Eli ya es otra cosa, a ella le cocino lo que me pida — le dijo guiñándole el ojo a la joven.

—¡Qué atento Lovi! — y ella también le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Eeeeh? ¿Pero por qué no Lovi? — preguntó Antonio.

—¡¿Por qué narices me guiñas TÚ el ojo bastardo?!

Y los tres siguieron conversando animadamente. Hoy tampoco iban a dar clase, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que se hizo tarde, por suerte le iba a pagar la clase de todas formas por hacerle ir. La verdad es que eso no estaba nada mal… no trabajar y cobrar. Ojalá pasara todos los días pensó el joven músico.

—Bueno será mejor que me vaya — empezó a decir Elizabeta observando la hora y pensando en todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer — Hasta mañana a los dos y, Antonio, no te olvides de avisarme cuándo vamos a casa de Rubí.

—¡Oh sí, es cierto! — dijo el español mientras se levantaba y mientras Lovino miraba a los dos curioso sin entender nada de lo que hablaban — Me dijo que nos pasáramos esta misma tarde.

—¡¿ESTA TARDE?!

Del grito de sorpresa de la joven húngara el joven Lovino casi derrama el café que tenía entre las manos y Antonio pensó que mañana debería acudir a una revisión del oído… porque a este paso en verdad iba a terminar sordo antes de acabar el día.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? — preguntó Antonio mientras se metía un dedo en el oído para comprobar cómo andaba de audición.

—¡Pero no estoy preparada para tal acontecimiento! — exclamó seria — ¡Tengo que ducharme, peinarme, depilarme, pintarme, escoger qué ropa ponerme y decidir qué libros llevar para que me firme!

Lovino y Antonio la observaron de arriba a abajo y ambos pensaron lo mismo: que a Eli no le hacía falta depilarse y que iba muy bien vestida conforme iba ahora mismo.

—Eli… vas a llevar todos los libros.

—Tienes razón Toni — contestó ella riéndose — Pero tengo que prepararme bien, en fin, tú dime a qué hora y yo me organizo.

—¿Qué te parece cuando salga de trabajar? — preguntó Antonio acercándose a la mesa para coger papel y lápiz — Te apunto la dirección de donde trabajo para que vengas y luego nos vamos juntos andando porque está cerca, ¿te parece?

—¡Me parece! — exclamó la castaña dando un saltito de alegría y cogiendo el papel ya escrito que le dio el joven español.

Lovino miró los dos tortolitos con una mueca de envidia. Maldito español que se le adelantó… no debió confiarse porque pareciera tonto. En fin, ya encontraría a alguien algún día… que lo quisiera y le gustara su música, que le preparara cosas con muchos tomates y que tuviera un cuerpazo. Paciencia era el problema, que él tenía muy poca.

Pero su madre tenía menos.

—¿Y dónde trabajas bastardo? — le preguntó Lovino acercándose a él una vez Eli se marchó.

—¿Quieres verlo Lovi? Hoy mi turno empieza antes, ven conmigo~

La otra opción a no ir con el español era volver a casa con Francis. Obviamente aceptó ir, cualquier opción era mejor que volver con ese galo, ¡salvo ir al médico, sobretodo a ese estúpido alemán al que se le podían ver los músculos a quinientos metros de distancia!

Anduvieron un rato, no demasiado apenas veinte minutos y llegaron a una pequeña tienda y el joven músico la miró un tanto sorprendido. En verdad se imaginaba que Antonio fuera camarero o algo por el estilo.

—Cuando quieras te puedes ir, pero antes pasa y ya de paso te presento a Arthur, mi compañero de trabajo.

El joven entró y observó el pequeño local. Pequeño pero bien decorado, limpio, ordenado, con buena iluminación e incluso acogedor.

—Buenos días.

Lovino se giró hacia la voz para encontrarse de lleno con un hombre de acento inglés, buen porte, rubio, ojos verdes y unas cejas negras gigantescas.

—B-buenas — dijo el joven intentando apartar la vista de esas cejas sin poder conseguirlo. Es que eran hipnotizantes… Por un momento el joven dudó si debía saludar también a las cejas.

—Este es Arthur Kirkland, mi compañero de trabajo — le presentó Antonio — y este es Lovino Vargas, mi profesor de música y un amigo.

El inglés le tendió la mano y Lovino la aceptó. El tipo era educado, de eso no le cabía ni la menor duda.

—¿Sois _fotografistas_? — preguntó Lovino queriendo mezclar 'fotógrafos' y 'periodistas' y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

—Querrás decir fotógrafos — corrigió Antonio divertido riéndose — Yo soy fotógrafo y Arthur es periodista. Juntos hacemos reportajes, abrimos nuestra propia revista hace ya unos meses y de momento nos va bien.

—¿Quieres unos pasteles? — preguntó Arthur tras indicarle un asiento — Los he preparado yo mismo, espera que los traigo.

Lovino tomó asiento y Antonio se sentó en su habitual sitio.

—¿Qué te parece? — preguntó sonriente el español — Lo decoramos entre Arthur y yo.

—¿Trabajáis los dos solos? — preguntó curioso Lovino.

—No, una revista es demasiado trabajo para hacerla sólo entre dos — se rió el español — Hay otros cinco más, pero normalmente trabajamos por equipos, yo estoy con Arthur. Aunque empezamos los dos solos, tengo que admitirlo, fue bastante duro~

Lovino lo miró por primera vez con otros ojos. Antonio siendo tan joven fue capaz de empezar un negocio y poco a poco con el esfuerzo y lo iba haciendo crecer. ¿Mientras el español se esforzaba tanto qué había hecho Lovino en cambio? Nada que pudiera compararse.

Lovino siempre se comparaba con su hermano, el talento de la familia. Pero… consideró que para triunfar sólo era suficiente con talento y no le dio tanto interés al esfuerzo esperando que su momento con la música también llegara.

La fama no era algo que Lovino buscara, la verdad es que le era totalmente indiferente, bueno… un grupo de tías buenas gritándole al coro de 'Lovino capullo quiero un hijo tuyo' era algo que, desde luego, no le importaría en absoluto. Pero en fin, sin considerar eso, lo importante era que a él la fama era algo que no le llamaba. No quería llegar tan lejos como su hermano, pero al menos podía hacer algo como Antonio.

En ese momento Arthur cruzó la puerta con unos pasteles y galletas que colocó frente a los dos. Lovino se quedó petrificado al mismo verlas mientras Antonio educadamente dijo que no tenía hambre.

—No te cortes Lovino — le espetó Arthur — puedes comer tanto como gustes.

No quería probar esa cosa negra, ni la otra que parecía que tenía vida propia. ¡Pero el inglés era demasiado educado, no podía rechazarlo de malas maneras! Cogiendo respiración y con la mano temblorosa cogió el que mejor pinta tenía (dentro de que ninguno tenía buena pinta) y se lo llevó despacio hacia la boca.

En ese momento un cliente entró en el local y Arthur se ofreció a atenderlo. Lovino estaba palideciendo por momentos.

¡Qué asco! Eso era mierda de vaca bañada en salsa de vómito, ¿o qué coño era eso? Era incomible. Lovino no sintió tanto asco desde que tocó los calzoncillos sucios de Francis con las manos.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una bolsa que le tendió Antonio y un susurro de 'escúpelo aquí'. Haciendo lo que le dijo escupió y respiró mientras las ganas de vomitar iban reduciéndose gracias al chicle que Antonio le acababa de dar. El español mientras tanto echaba algunos en la bolsa que escondió en su macuto antes de que Arthur regresara.

—¡Qué rápido te los has comido! — exclamó complacido y sonriendo — Espero que te gustaran, vuelve cuando quieras. Antonio, este amigo tuyo me cae bien.

—¿Por qué no sacas el juego de los barcos? — le preguntó Antonio mientras Lovino procuraba tener la boca cerrada para que no le entraran moscas, o peor, más comida del ingles.

Mientras Arthur pasó dentro a buscar ese juego de niños pequeños Lovino le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Antonio.

—¡¿Por qué narices me dejaste probar eso?! ¡Creía que me moría del asco! — exclamó enfadado pero sin levantar la voz para que el rubio no les escuchara.

—Lo siento Lovi… Arthur tiene un complejo de chef o algo por el estilo, no lo sé, simplemente sé que ama cocinar pero esta le odia a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No hace falta que me lo jures!

El inglés volvió con el juego entre sus manos y lo colocó junto a Antonio. Ambos le explicaron que era temporada baja y no pasaban muchas cosas en ese tiempo, pero que en vacaciones o invierno están trabajando horas y horas y apenas tenían tiempo libre.

Mientras jugaban Antonio se quejaba de ir perdiendo y Lovino le echó una mirada escéptica. ¿En serio? ¡¿En serio el español no se había dado cuenta que tenía un puñetero ESPEJO enorme detrás suyo que le permitía a Arthur ver todos sus barcos?!

El inglés le dedicó una mirada cómplice y Lovino procuró no partirse el culo de lo tonto que era el español quien se quejaba por la maldita derrota de su 'Armada'.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que Eli llegó, más pintada que una mona, y saludando alegremente. Arthur le ofreció unas galletas pero entre Antonio y Lovino la sacaron corriendo del lugar diciendo que llevaban prisa.

No supo cómo, pero al final Lovino también se dirigía hacia la casa de la tal Rubí quien se acababa de enterar que era una escritora de libros de la que Eli era MUY fan. Al menos esperó que estuviera buena…

(/0v0)/

Lovino llegó a su casa, bueno del francés, pero como vivía ahí se suponía que acababa de llegar a su 'dulce hogar'. O 'casa de los horrores' a causa de los sustos de muerte que le pegaba el galo.

¿Y quién no se asustaría si mientras estás tumbado en un cómodo sofá viendo un documental educativo, 'todo sobre las diez modelos francesas más sexys', mientras te rascas los huevos con ganas, apareciera entonces un francés con la cara verde de mascarilla, el pelo recogido con rulos y con unos calzoncillos que poco deseaban a la imaginación?

Obviamente nadie.

Tras esa horrorosa visión, a partir de la cual tuvo pesadillas toda la noche y teniendo que dormir con un gran cucharón por si invadían su habitación, Lovino se levantó del sofá con algo de esfuerzo (porque ya se estaba quedando pegado de todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí) y se dirigió a su habitación con cautela y mirando detrás suyo.

Pero todo estaba despejado ya que al francés le interesó el programa y tomó el asiento de Lovino mientras se reía a su peculiar manera.

Con un suspiro de relajación, el músico cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió el móvil el cual le avisó de más de cincuenta llamadas de su hermano pequeño, treinta de su padre, sesenta de su madre e incluso veinte de su primo pequeño Marcello.

—Tampoco he estado tanto tiempo desaparecido… — murmuró para sí mismo y cogiendo aire marcó la tecla de llamada.

A su padre.

Ni loco iba a llamar a su madre que le gritaría como un caballo despotricado ni a su hermano que le lloraría y no le dejaría hablar. A su primo le llamaría después de su padre.

—¡LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS! — escuchó el tono enfadado de su padre al lado de la línea y un sudor frío empezaba a recorrer su espalda — ¡¿Se puede saber por qué narices te tardaste tanto en llamar?!

Ante el silencio del joven, el padre continuó.

—Una nota como despedida, sin noticias tuyas durante semanas, el móvil desconectado sin manera de contactarte… — el padre paró para tomar aire y tranquilizarse — ¿Dónde narices te encuentras ahora mismo?

Lovino intentó que su respiración regresara al nivel normal. Su padre enfadado era sumamente aterrador, pero es que su madre era peor… no le quedó de otro remedio.

—Pues para tu información estoy perfectamente y tengo un trabajo como profesor particular de música — dijo ahorrándose los detalles de que el joven al que daba clases era imbécil.

—¿En serio? — preguntó su padre notoriamente aliviado — Es bueno oír que estás yendo bien, ¿pero cuánto te costaba llamar a tus preocupados y viejos, aunque de apariencia y espíritu sorprendentemente jóvenes, papaítos? ¡No sabes muchacho el susto que teníamos todos por tu culpa, era un sin vivir!

—¡Sí, ya lo sé, lo siento! — exclamó algo mosqueado inflando sus mejillas como siempre hacía inconscientemente cuando se molestaba — ¡Pero no podía soportar más a la pesada de mamá y más aún tras lo del anuncio del periódico!

Escuchó al padre suspirar.

—Es una cabezona ya la conoces, ¡pero eso no te libra de que cuando te vea en persona te regañaré de lo lindo! — dijo su padre pero enseguida pasó a reírse volviendo a su buen humor tras poder hablar con su hijo y comprobar que estaba bien — Y bueno, ¿dónde estás viviendo?, ¡¿no será debajo de un puente verdad?!

Lovino se rió con ganas.

—Pues para tu información vivo en un piso de puta madre de un ricachón que me cocina deliciosa comida francesa y me da buen vino — dijo orgulloso y omitiendo los detalles de que se el francés se lo quiere tirar, lo cual no tranquilizaría a su padre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Lovino se sorprendió ante la sorpresa y preocupación que notó en la voz de su padre — ¡Oh, no Lovino, por favor! **¡NO VENDAS TU CUERPO!**

El joven músico se quedó de piedra y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Aquí siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas! Y convenceré a tu madre para que borre el maldito anuncio pero hijo, por lo que más quieras, ¡NO TE VENDAS A CAMBIO DE COBIJO!

Lovino intentó asimilar la información. En realidad no, simplemente le saltó a su padre gritándole lo muy subnormal que era y que por su culpa así había salido Feliciano de tonto y ya, después de eso, le explicó la situación por encima.

—Ese Francis debe ser una gran persona — se rió su padre mientras Lovi intentó no soltar una carcajada sarcástica — No te olvides de presentarle a Feliciano, no vaya a ser que te eche~

Lovino miró por la ventana de su habitación un momento mientras se despedía de su padre. Se mosqueó bastante ya que el francés no solo lo quería por su hermano sino porque era de gran ayuda y una grata compañía (aunque le haya roto ya la nariz, ¡pero se lo ganó por intentar espiarlo en la ducha!)… es más, Francis NUNCA le insistía en que le presentara a Feliciano, estaba conforme con intentar alcanzar el culo del músico.

Pensándolo mejor Lovino decidió abandonar sus pensamientos. No era bueno para la salud, ni para la piel y las arrugas, estresarse. Y sabiendo que el galo intentaba tirárselo prefería no pensarlo a cada segundo, ya si acaso lo pensaba a cada veinte minutos.

\(0v0\)

—Mañana os veo.

Moviendo la mano de un lado a otro Elizabeta y Antonio se despidieron del joven Lovino quien dijo que debía volver a casa ya para ayudar a su compañero de piso con unas cosas. Ambos pusieron rumbo hacia el lado contrario y Lovino los miró marcharse.

No tenía ganas de regresar a casa, pero tenía que llevar un cuadro a la galería según le pidió el francés esa misma mañana. La verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad por poderlos ver, pero algunos cuadros eran 'especiales' y Francis le pidió encarecidamente que no los observara.

Sólo cinco meses más y lo descubriría.

Pero eso era mucho tiempo y Lovino odiaba esperar.

* * *

_… al final es en el capítulo siguiente cómo se conocieron el Bad Trio. Intenté que fuera en este, pero no me cuadraba y luego sino quedaría un capitulo demasiado largo. En fin, creo que es mejor en el siguiente._

_Retraso de nuevo… de todas formas cuando tengan dudas pasen por mi perfil, lo actualizo a menudo y así saben cuánto falta más o menos para un nuevo capítulo o si no puedo actualizar por algo C:_

_**Reviews**: Los que tienen cuenta ya los respondí (espero no haberme dejado ninguno…):_

_-Darkmoon: Gracias por subirme el ánimo con tus reviews. Sinceramente no sé qué pensar de Natalia, para mí es más que una acosadora de Rusia (junto con Eli es mi personaje femenino favorito) pero como no está tan trabajada como otros personajes no sé qué decir de si es OoC la Natalia cariñosa con alguien más que con su hermano o no, pero en verdad pienso que cualquiera puede ser más cariñoso y abierto con el trabajo de las relaciones y el tiempo que pasan juntos… por eso no sé si es OoC o no, pero al menos lo considero realista._

_La verdad es que nunca pensé totalmente en serio adónde iba a llevar este fic juntando a Feliciano con Natalia y a Lovino con Francis, pero de momento me gusta el resultado y creo que no está quedando irreal u OoC, o por lo menos eso estoy intentando. Me gusta salir de las 'casillas' de vez en cuando._

_Me gusta esa historia~ pero de momento tengo bastantes ideas que quiero escribir. De momento empecé una de angustia y drama. No lo puedo evitar, me gusta trabajar y leer no sólo de humor, el drama también me encanta (y la tragedia, el hurt-comfort, los familiares, los de fantasia, etc… jajaja). Por cierto me pasé algo rápido por la que me comentaste del OoC, bashing, etc de Harry Potter… estoy sin comentarios._

_-Kuromi: Gracias a ti por el review! C:_

_-Yo: Gracias por tu opinión :D Bueno sigo sin saber las parejas (aunque el RusCan admito que no me gusta), ya veré qué haré xD_

**Por cierto, quien quiera pasarse por mi deviantart se llama: Southain**

**Solo tengo fan arts de Hetalia… xDD y no soy muy buena dibujando, pero intento mejorar~**


End file.
